Gilded Ashes
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: Su madre muerta persigue a cualquiera que lastime a su hija; Hinata, sus hermanastras están desesperadas por la aprobación de su propia madre a pesar de despreciarlas. Mientras tanto, Sasuke, heredero del Duque de Konoha, tampoco cree en el amor. ¿Podrán al final estas personas conseguir aquel amor que hasta ahora es esquivo?
1. La maldición de la felicidad

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge. Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LA MALDICIÓN DE LA FELICIDAD**

Se dice que el amor es el más puro sentimiento que puede existir, que por amor se pueden hacer mil y una locuras. Mi madre me amaba más que a la vida misma y así es como todo salió mal, como mi destino quedó sellado.

Hoy me levanté con un extraño sentimiento de miedo que pinchaba mi piel. Me siento y froto con los nudillos el sueño fuera de mis ojos. La cocina se ve igual que como lo hace normalmente: ajos y romero cuelgan en racimos ordenados desde el techo. Las ollas que lavé anoche se encuentran relucientes en la estufa. Desde el umbral, el pequeño retrato en miniatura de mi madre me sonríe. Todo es pacífico y seguro.

Sonrío momentáneamente y empiezo a estirar, entonces. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, las veo: sombras amontonadas alrededor de la escotilla del carbón. Demasiadas sombras. Y un pensamiento quema a través de mi cuerpo: hay un demonio en la cocina.

Incluso antes de que mi corazón golpee contra mi caja torácica, mis manos vuelan para cubrir mis ojos. El ver a un demonio es para volverse loco, todos los niños del reino saben eso. Por ello, desde pequeños se le enseña la oración; "Apolo todo sanador, Apolo luz brillante, Apolo invicto: líbranos de los ojos de los demonios".

Recuerdo a Madre susurrándomela cuando yo era pequeña y ella aún estaba viva; recuerdo como acariciaba mi cabello fuera de mi rostro y explicaba por qué nunca debería ver por mucho tiempo a las sombras.

Pero no dije la oración, ya no soy una niña. Y mi madre no está con vida, aunque sí conmigo.

—Madre —susurré en su lugar—. Por favor. Manda lejos a los demonios—le pido.

Repentinamente mi piel ya no se siente tensa como superficie de tambor; los latidos de mi corazón desaceleran poco a poco, y la presión en mi pecho se alivia. La cocina se abre fría y vacía para mí. Me encuentro sola otra vez.

El aire se mueve contra mi hombro, medio suspiro y medio beso. Trago convulsivamente, luego sonrío, ya que en verdad nunca estoy sola, nunca podré. Porque el fantasma de mi madre está siempre conmigo.

—Gracias, Madre —le digo con una brillante sonrisa.

Seguramente soy la única chica en el mundo a la que su madre puede protegerla de los demonios.

El reloj repiquetea, son las siete treinta. El miedo se precipita a mis pies, agudo y frío como cuando el demonio se acurrucaba por la escotilla del carbón. Mi madrastra siempre baja a desayunar a las ocho, y si no hay vapor en la mesa cuando entra a la habitación, luego se enfada. Si ella está enojada, entonces ella me castiga. Si me castiga, entonces Madre se enoja… y si Madre se enoja, como lo hizo con mi enfermera…

No lo pienses, no lo pienses, me digo a mí misma, no puedo dejar que algo así vuelva a suceder. Deslizo las ollas en posición, porque si pienso sobre lo que le pasó a mi enfermera, entonces lloraré y no puedo llorar. Nunca, nunca puedo llorar, nunca más.

Ese aire me acaricia de nuevo, esta vez contra mi mejilla. Sonrío; mi cuerpo está entrenado incluso cuando mi mente es un torbellino, la sonrisa me sale tan natural como si se tratara de una respiración.

Mi madre nunca dejará de amarme, por lo que nunca puedo dejar de mentir, la felicidad siempre debe ser mi protección.

—Es una bella mañana, Madre. Estoy contenta de poder levantarme lo suficientemente temprano para ver el amanecer. No todos tienen esta suerte—le digo. Las salchichas están en el sartén. Es hora de empezar la avena con leche—. Y cocinando el desayuno lo hace aún mejor. Por supuesto, me gustaría poder cocinar para usted, pero cocinando para Madrastra, Sakura e Ino es todavía una maravilla.

Las salchichas empiezan a chisporrotear. Su sofocante y grasiento olor me revuelve el estómago, pero he encontrado mi ritmo ahora, y las mentiras danzan fácilmente entre mis dientes.

—¡Pobre Sakura e Ino, nunca tienen permitida la cocina! Madrastra es muy dura con ellas, pero supongo que ella busca lo mejor. —Puse la cafetera en la estufa y giro. A ella le gusta cuando giro, le hace pensar que estoy feliz.

Me atrapo a mí misma contra la encimera y sonrío a la pintura sobre el umbral. —Estoy tan feliz de poder estar contigo —digo, y la mentira sale suave y dulce como mantequilla fresca—. Estoy muy, muy feliz.

Técnicamente no es una mentira, siempre estoy feliz. Tengo que estarlo, porque soy la única chica en el mundo que puedo proteger a cualquiera de mi propia madre. Por lo que pase lo que pase siempre he de estarlo.

Servir el desayuno es un alivio. En la cocina, debo sonreír, cantar y bailar a través de mis deberes, porque si no me gustan mis deberes, Madre puede enojarse con quien me los dé. En la sala de desayuno, sólo necesito mantenerme en silencio en la esquina, manos juntas, cabeza inclinada y una mirada serena, porque Madrastra se enoja si estoy muy alegre.

Me anido entre las cortinas. Solían ser rígidas y ásperas, pero el año pasado Madrastra malgastó los ingresos de casi un mes para comprar cascadas de encaje blanco suave y espumoso. Tuvimos que comer pan y pescado en escabeche por una semana.

Veo a mi familia por debajo de mis pestañas, las tres entran en el comedor. Madrastra se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa, envuelta en una bata apolillada que alguna vez fue carmesí, pero se desvaneció hasta volverse un morado sucio. Ella pica su salchicha con un tenedor, luego la sostiene en alto y la olfatea, con los ojos medio cerrados. Creo que está tratando de demostrar que tiene gustos demandantes y refinados, pero parece un animal mimado tratando de decidir si un trozo de tabla vale la pena o no ser masticado.

—Hinata —dice, poniendo la salchicha de nuevo en el plato. —Sabes que no me gustan cocinadas hasta que se vuelvan crujientes—dice con enfado.

—Lo siento, mi señora —murmuro y veo como madre se mueve un poco agitada.

Ino levanta la vista de su plato, donde ella está cortando sus salchichas en doce trozos y las empuja alrededor sin comer ni un pedacito. A ella, al igual que a mí, no le gusta la comida pesada por la mañana.

—Es mi culpa, Madre —dice ella de repente—. Le pedí a Hinata que las hiciera crujientes. Me encantan de esta forma. —Ella mete cuatro trozos en su boca y luego me mira dolida, intentado disculparse en nombre de su madre por el tono tan brusco que ha usado, haciendo que mi madre se calmara.

Ino es amable e impulsiva y un poco despistada. No estoy segura del porqué, pero siempre es amable conmigo, se podría decir que somos amigas, convirtiéndose muchas veces en un pequeño oasis para mí mundo. Siempre está tratando de arrastrarme de mis tareas y hacerme beber té o practicar bailes, sin importar lo mucho que logramos ser castigadas después de eso, pero ella nunca aprende, lo cual le agradezco mucho.

—Eres muy amable con ella —dice Sakura con una voz cortante. Ella es la mayor de mis hermanastras; tiene diecisiete años, como yo; e incluso comiendo el desayuno, se las arregla para verse como una estatua tallada por un gran artista.

En parte a causa de su perfecta postura, y por supuesto no se puede negar que los dioses le dieron belleza; grandes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, unos pómulos suaves, un rostro de simetría pura enmarcado por un cabello rosáceo, dándole un toque totalmente exótico, igual que los cerezos en flor. Se ve digna de cientos de estatuas y es un testimonio de la locura de Madrastra que nunca ha tenido ni un solo pretendiente.

—Pero me encantan —dice Ino a través de su boca llena de salchichas que todavía no se las ha arreglado para pasar.

Eso hace que se vea como si tuviera sólo doce en lugar de quince años. Ella tiene todas las características preciosas de su hermana, exceptuando por su azules ojos y rubio cabello heredados de su padre, además de no tener la presunción y altiva actitud de Sakura.

—Estás haciendo escusas para esa chica como siempre lo haces. —La voz de Madrastra es repentinamente delgada y dura, llena de odio—. El honor de nuestra casa demanda… —Se detiene, haciendo una mueca, y pone una mano en su frente.

Sin darnos cuenta que se refería a nosotras, Sakura y yo nos miramos fija y sombríamente a través de la mesa. Nunca es una buena señal cuando Madrastra empieza a hablar de la honra de nuestra casa. Madrastra amaba a mi padre más que a la razón, por ello es que este edificio destartalado y nuestro nombre medio deshonrado es todo lo que queda de él. Cuando ella empieza a hablar del honor de nuestra casa, en el mejor de los casos quiere decir que va a malgastar más dinero en cortinas y cubiertos, y va a ser más estricta de lo habitual con nosotras tres. En el peor…

—No te quedes ahí parada, tu chica floja —dijo Sakura—. Ve a revisar el correo de la mañana—dice con demanda y yo sencillamente asiento.

El correo de la mañana nunca nos trae nada, excepto por cartas de acreedores y esas no iban a calmar a Madrastra sino todo lo contrario, pero de todas formas voy, ya que alguien tiene que sonreír y aplacar desesperadamente a Madrastra, y mejor Sakura que yo, ella la conoce mucho más.

Pienso que en realidad Sakura desea que Madrastra la ame, ya que siempre hace el intento de verse dignificada, para que ella se muestre orgullosa, pero aun así todavía no lo ha logrado, cosa que me da un poco de pena, pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa, porque madre no lo toleraría.

Recojo las cartas del buzón y las voy revisando una por una, y tal como creía la mayoría son de los prestamistas. Pero entonces, al ver el último, hay un gran sobre de papel grueso aterciopelado. Está rotulado en una fluida letra cursiva con bucles y rizos adicionales:

_Señora Mebuki Hyuga, señoritas Hyuga_

_13 Little Lykaion Way_

Es una fina caligrafía, no las letras gruesas o garabatos apresurados que los comerciantes usan para dirigir sus facturas. Es la clara letra de un aristócrata o su secretaria. Puedo recordar vagamente las fiestas antes de que Madre muriera; los vestidos de seda, los vasos tintineando; las suaves y refinadas risas; pero nada de ese mundo ha reconocido la existencia de nuestra familia desde hace años. No desde que Padre murió y Madrastra… cambió.

Llevé la carta de vuelta a la sala de desayuno, donde parece que Madrastra ha olvidado su enojo y está diciéndole a Ino como es propio de una joven señorita sentarse a la mesa. —De acuerdo al honor de nuestra casa —dice ella, pero las palabras no tienen el filo desesperado que tenían antes.

Entonces ella ve el sobre en mi mano y sus ojos se agrandan, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia mí.

—Dame eso —dice ella, y lo rasga para abrirlo.

Esperamos impacientes a que lo lea. Ino se inclina hacia adelante, la curiosidad está escrita por todo su rostro; Sakura está en postura perfecta como siempre, pero su mandíbula esta apretada, dando una ligera señal de su interés por la carta.

Madrastra suelta el aliento, se sonroja, y ve hacia nosotras. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi sonreír tan brillantemente, pero me alegra.

—Él mismo duque Uchiha nos ha invitado a su baile de máscaras en honor al cumpleaños diecinueve de su único hijo —dice animada. Pero, aunque está muy bien que el señor de nuestra ciudad aún nos tenga en su lista de nobleza en alguna parte, eso no explica el porqué de su alegría. Luego se inclina hacia adelante y dice—: Y a media noche, el Señor Sasuke seleccionará a su prometida entre las damas presentes—menciona, dejándolo todo más claro, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para traer honor a la familia, y que mejor que un prometido de aquel calibre.

—Sé que habrá mucho trabajo preparándonos para el baile —le dije a mi madre el día siguiente—, pero realmente pienso que debemos estar agradecidas si Sakura se casa con el Señor Sasuke.

Estoy sentada en el jardín, debajo del árbol de manzanas. Nuestra casa yace en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la Vieja Muralla, donde la ciudad converge dentro del campo, donde puedes encontrar zorros en el portal de tu casa y escuchar el ulular de los búhos en la noche.

Así que nuestro jardín vallado es enorme, cerca de un acre, y una vez fue un mundo maravilloso exquisitamente ordenado, con pequeños caminos de piedra ondeando entre abedules esbeltos y rosales cuidadosamente esculpidos. Había un estanque lleno de grandes peces de oro y plata, con una estatua de mármol de Artemisas bañándose en el centro; había bancas de mármol debajo de un árbol de granadas, y un enrejado cubierto de moras.

Ahora solo se ha vuelto un jardín muy grande, lleno de deterioro, el camino está atestado con musgo y malas hierbas, las granadas se transformaron en un matorral, las moras un vórtice den espinas. El lago es bajo y fangoso, los peces relucientes sustituidos por pequeños peces, y el rostro de color blanco puro de Artemisa está desgastado y cubierto de suciedad volviendo un gris sin vida.

Aunque si que hay algo que sigue siendo igual, el manzano es el mismo: brillantes hojas oscuras, ramas meciéndose gentilmente hacia abajo como si anhelaran abrazarme. Es primavera, por lo que el árbol está cubierto de flores blancas, y su dulce aroma es denso en el aire.

Los huesos de Madre yacen descansando en el mausoleo familiar a tres millas de aquí, envuelta en seda y con monedas sobre sus ojos. Pero este árbol, donde jugamos juntas por largas y perezosas tardes de verano, en la que ella me tenía en su regazo y cantaba mi canción favorita sobre el abejorro que era amigo de una rana, donde ella se rio mientras besaba todos mis dedos de manos y pies y dijo—:te amo, te amo, te amo…

Aquí es donde su espíritu reposa.

El aire tiembla a mi alrededor, y es como si todo mi cuerpo es envuelto en su abrazo. Cierro mis ojos, y el aire se presiona contra mis parpados, casi como un dulce beso y la imagino conmigo, a mi lado.

—Madrastra estará muy feliz —susurré. —Y por supuesto, Sakura e Ino también. Por ello yo también seré feliz, incluso más de lo que soy ahora.

Casi puedo sentir sus dedos en mis brazos, diez pequeñas presiones separadas me sostienen en su lugar. No seguido siento esta presión tan fuertemente. Cuando lo hago, es usualmente confortante; sin embargo un poco amarga; porque su toque se siente cercanamente humano, cercanamente a la madre que recuerdo, más se en mi interior que parte de ella ya no lo es.

Pero ahora una fría ola empieza a alzarse en mí. Hace quince minutos, Madrastra me dijo nuevamente que una estúpida, fea, ingrata malcriada como yo nunca podría ir al baile. Yo había sonreído después y susurrado, Madrastra intenta tan duro el protegerme, pero ¿Qué si no era suficiente? ¿Qué si mi madre escuchó a mi Madrastra en lugar de escucharme a mí? o ¿Qué si ella oyó el sordo resentimiento encerrado dentro de mi cabeza?

Nunca estoy segura justamente de cuanto ella escucha, o cuanto más tengo que sufrir antes de que se enoje. Todo lo que sé es: si lloro, ella vengará mis lágrimas. Todo lo que sé es: nunca puedo permitir que ella me vengue de nuevo, sin importar lo que Madrastra u otros me hagan, ni ella ni nadie merece lo que mi madre le haría a causa de mi tristeza.

—Estoy contenta de que Ino y Sakura estarán ahí para representar a la familia en el baile —dije. —De lo contrario, tengo que ir, y yo realmente no quiero ir. Te imaginas lo aburrido que debe ser, soy mucho más feliz estando aquí con madre—decía con una alegre sonrisa, pero la noto alterada.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Mentira, pienso, pero sigo tratando de mantener mi voz sencilla, como si fuera seda, para que no notara el engaño.

—Amo bailar, pero ¿en frente de otras personas? Eso sería una tortura. Y los vestidos, son tan agradables a la vista, pero ¿tener que usar uno? Odiaría ser atada en un corsé y apretada en pequeños zapatos delgados.

La presión se relaja ligeramente. Ella está de acuerdo, pienso tontamente. Casi estoy segura de que no está enojada. Mi cuerpo quiere temblar, pero me tengo que mantener todavía confiada; es solamente mi lengua la que se sacude cada vez más rápido.

—De cualquier forma es más divertido arreglar a alguien para el baile, y no es una suerte que ya no tengamos una mucama, así yo puedo llegar a hacer todo sin tener que compartir, no puedo esperar para empezar a trabajar en los vestidos y tal vez Madrastra comprará alguna nueva seda…

Estrello mi mano en la boca, segura de que ella puede escuchar el pánico en mi voz. Pero el aire es suave y feliz como su presencia indefinida de mis hombros, soplando de nuevo en la briza me afirma que le parezco feliz.

—¿Hablando contigo misma nuevamente lunática?

Me estremezco y veo hacia arriba. Sakura mira hacia mí, sus ojos negros entrecerrándose, sus brazos cruzados. Ella se ve guerrera y severa como Atenea, y si ella me empieza a regañar ahora, aquí con el espíritu vigilante de mi madre y crujiendo las hojas sobre mi cabeza… No puedo permitirlo.

Me levanto en mis pies y balbuceo.

—El jardín es tan bonito, que a veces me pierdo en él y hablo en voz alta—agarro su mano y empiezo a arrastrarla por el camino ahogado de musgo, de vuelta a la casa. —Pero debes estar cansada, tuviste encendida la lámpara toda la noche.

Estamos a tres pasos del árbol, luego cuatro. Cinco. Seis, alejándonos más de aquel lugar, donde madre es más poderosa.

—¿No vas a entrar a tomar el té? Puedes decirme todo sobre cómo quieres tu vestido—le digo. Si puedo conseguir que regrese a la casa, tal vez va a estar bien y madre no se moleste por el insulto de antes—¿No estaban planeando tú y Ino sus vestidos?

Sakura planta sus pies y estiró su mano liberándola, nunca he entendido porqué, pero al contrario que a Ino, parece que a ella no le caigo del todo bien.

—Ino preguntó si podías acompañarnos al baile, y ahora ella no tiene permitido salir de su habitación hasta mañana—dice con rabia.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. He tratado muchas veces de detener a Ino de ser amigablemente conmigo, o al menos cuando Madrastra está presente, ya que a ella no le gusta nada el carácter amable que ella tiene conmigo.

—Perdón, es mi culpa —digo tranquilamente, pero intento que no se me note del todo desanimada, no puedo dejar que Madre sepa que estoy triste por como Madrastra ha castigado a Ino.

Sakura me mira seria y agita su cabeza.

—No —dice en un tono imponente que me sorprende.

Muchas veces cuando Madrastra no está viendo, ella puede permitirse ser justa conmigo, no amble, pero sí justa. Después de todo creo que ella, al igual que Ino es amble, aunque de otra manera.

—Pero ella está siendo castigada por ti, así que tú me ayudarás. Vas a ir a entregar mis cartas al Señor Sasuke—sentencia dejándome extrañada.

Me quedé observándola, intentado leer entre líneas, tratando de descubrir si lo que me había dicho se trataba de alguna clave, pero no lo entendía.

—¿Tus cartas? —me atrevo a preguntar.

Sakura siempre ha sido la perfecta joven señorita, cada día, desde que la he conocido. Y esto es profundamente inapropiado para cualquier señorita. Escribir a un hombre que no está relacionado con ella no está bien visto en nuestra sociedad. A menos que…

—¿Están ustedes secretamente comprometidos? —le pregunto tratando de entender un poco el actuar de ella.

—Claro que no —dijo Sakura. —Pero lo estaremos, cuando él me elija en el baile y lo diga ante todos. Estoy segura que él me va a elegir sobre todas las chicas más ricas y más guapas de las mejores familias. Porque cuando baile con él, le voy a revelar que soy yo la que le envió las cartas anónimas y le cortejó mientras discutimos de historia, literatura y hermetismo—dijo sabiamente. —Sé que el Señor Sasuke es un erudito. Él siempre está rechazando las invitaciones a las funciones de la sociedad porque prefería estudiar. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Le voy a demostrar que soy la única mujer que puede coincidir con su saber, y él se casará conmigo. Él debe hacerlo—dice y luego da una respiración temblorosa. Nunca la he visto tan apasionada. —Y tú le entregarás mis cartas a él. Anónimamente, a partir de hoy.

Ella me confía su carta: gruesa, papel cremoso, doblada y sellada con cera roja. La tomo y siento las duras aristas de la cera; el papel se dobla entre mis dedos.

—Madrastra no lo aprobará —digo preocupada por ella y el castigo que Madrastra le impondría si se llegara a enterar.

—Ella lo va a aprobar cuando me case con él—sentencia segura y yo suspiro, no me queda de otra más que cumplir su petición.

Estaba segura que Sakura haría que su corazón latiera en reversa solo para conseguir la aprobación de Madrastra. Eso es lo que hace el amor con las personas, locuras: Madrastra nunca las ha visto como nada más que un activo para el honor de nuestra casa. ¿Es este escandaloso plan al fin su rebelión? O ¿Simplemente un intento final desesperado para ganarse el amor que Madrastra es incapaz de dar?

No importa. Si Sakura puede convencer al Señor Sasuke de casarse con ella, entonces ella se ira de esta casa. Probablemente ella se llevará a Ino. Tal vez ellas convenzan a Madrastra de vivir con ellas en el palacio, y entonces no tendré que proteger a nadie.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa frente a esta idea, nadie a quien proteger. Me cuesta imaginar tal libertad.

—Lo haré —dije, mi corazón latiendo rápido, con una canción vertiginosas de un poco de libertad. —Lo haré—vuelvo a decir, esta con más seguridad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Esta historia es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty de Rosemud Hodge, Gilded Ashes espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	2. El duque

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, ****es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes ****. Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**EL DUQUE**

Pienso un poco en cómo me las puedo arreglar para dar la carta sin que Madrastra se dé cuenta, dejar la casa es fácil. Nadie levanta una ceja; ya hago las compras, mientras hago todo lo demás para mantener la casa en pie por lo que no será raro que desaparezca un rato. Madrastra no se ha molestado tratando de contratar sirvientes por cerca de un año, por lo que yo me encargo de todo.

Ella se queja de la inconsistencia de la gente común, pero pienso que es una señal de sensatez que ninguno de ellos se quedara, más de un mes. Tal vez no saben acerca del fantasma de mi madre, ciertamente ellos no saben que nuestra casa está embrujada por demonios, o una turba ya la habría quemado desde hace mucho tiempo; pero ellos pueden darse cuenta de que algo está mal. Después de todo las personas, aunque a veces no vemos las cosas sí que las podemos llegar a sentir. Por ello es que me preocupa que ni Madrastra o mis hermanas se han dado cuenta de que algo está mal.

Ya estoy por salir de casa, pero cuando llego a la reja principal me detengo.

—Sólo me voy por un rato, Madre. Sakura me encargó una encantadora diligencia—susurro,

Yo sé que el espíritu de mi Madre está unido a la casa, pero no sé si puede ver dentro de la ciudad. Y no sé qué haría ella si me voy sin que ella sepa porqué, ya que tiene demonios a sus órdenes, por lo que, aunque ella no puede salir le puede encargar a otro que me "proteja".

Así que no me puedo arriesgar a ella haciendo algo como eso y siempre le informo cuando salgo. Ese es el por qué incluso nunca he pensado en escapar, siempre estaré ligada a ella, a esta casa.

Luego de decirle a donde voy me dirijo a entregar la carta, aunque creo que eso será un poco más difícil que salir de casa. Aunque el esquema de la nobleza menor se basa en dar y buscar favores de una manera servil durante meses antes de que se atrevan a acercarse a las puertas del palacio de Fugaku Uchiha, Duque de Konoha y Primer Dignatario de la isla del Fuego creo que a mí no me podrán tantos peros.

Estoy segura que alguien casi tan insignificante como yo puede caminar por la puerta de la servidumbre, entregar la carta a un lacayo del palacio, y que no haya ningún problema. Sonrío ante mi brillante idea y camino con decisión, ya sé que es lo que debo hacer.

Excepto que, mientras camino a través de las angostas y serpenteantes calles, cuando rodeo el borde del mercado, donde un centenar de vendedores que gritan sus mercancías a la vez que niños cantan y ancianos mendigan que le perdonen unas monedas, mientras la filigrana blanca y oro del casco del palacio del Duque se cierne cada vez más grande sobre mí, pienso en Sakura e Ino. Pienso en las costuras donde puedes ver donde que sus vestidos han sido puestos al revés y se han vuelto a coser porque la tela se decoloró. También pienso en la única perla que Sakura usa alrededor de su cuello porque Madrastra vendió el resto para pagar y hacer más grande la casa, a pesar que ese collar de perlas estaba destinado a ser parte de su dote.

Pienso en las señoritas ricas que he vislumbrado caminando por la calle, seda y lazos ondulando con cada movimiento, guantes blancos y sombrillas de encaje crema relucientes bajo el sol, campanas doradas tintineando en sus oídos y un delicado olor de perfume. El Señor Sasuke es el heredero al grandioso ducado de la isla del Fuego. De cualquier forma, poco se interesa por las fiestas o el coqueteo, él debe cuidar su rango, por lo que él está seleccionando a su futura duquesa, y una carta anónima en su bandeja de correo, sin importar que tan erudito sea, difícilmente tiene la oportunidad de influir en él.

Y eso asumiendo que la carta llegue a él. Ya que sin duda puedo afirmar que alguien ordena su correo y quema todas esas misivas tontas (que seguramente él recibe un centenar diariamente) antes de que él las pueda leer. Pero igual yo debo entregar la carta y terminar con esto.

Mas el pensamiento de lograr sacar a Sakura y Ino fuera de la casa y fuera del peligro me ha influenciado hace eco en mí. Trato de imaginarme cómo será el respirar sin mi familia ni invitados, y lo quiero más de lo que he querido nada por años, la libertad.

Y esto es por lo que soy una tonta: Sé que sucede cuando quiero una cosa, pero hoy lo intento de todas formas.

Madrastra una vez dijo que sus hijas nacieron para ser adoradas y yo había nacido para ser invisible. Creo que se refería que yo era fea, pero es verdad: mis hermanastras nunca podrán pasar inadvertidas. Sakura es demasiado magnifica: ruédala en cenizas y vístela en harapos, y todavía cabezas girarían mientras la gente se preguntará quien es la princesa empobrecida. Ino es demasiado amable: podría pasar por sirvienta, pero permítele fruncir su frente una vez, y cinco transeúntes demandaran por ayudarla.

En cambio, yo no soy nada más que una chiquilla menuda con una pequeña nariz respingada y una nube de cabello negro azulado apagado que nunca se queda ordenado, además de tener unos ojos que apenas tienen color, estoy segura que, aunque fuera vestida como reina la gente vería más allá de mí, aun cuando estoy tratando de llamar su atención.

Pronto llego al palacio, por lo que pongo mi rostro en mi mejor expresión de docilidad sin cerebro, la que pongo cuando Madrastra está aún más enojada de lo acostumbrado, y camino dentro del palacio del duque.

Es increíble lo que la gente te permitirá hacer cuando estás vistiendo un ordenado, pero en mal estado vestido gris y te puedes escabullir recatadamente por el pasillo, el cuerpo en ángulo hacia el revestimiento de madera como si estuvieras a punto de deslizarte por ella. Todos creen que soy alguien más de la ayuda temporal, e incluso obtengo un asentimiento, de un acosado hombre con cabello gris para decirme el camino hacia el estudio del Señor Sasuke.

Pero después de tres pisos de llamativas escaleras y dos vestíbulos, uno cubierto en bajorrelieve dorado retorciéndose, otra con paneles en plateado y espejos, me estoy asustando. Nunca he estado en ningún lugar tan magnífico en mi vida; me siento como puño de hollín manchando el suelo del palacio. Hay unas pocas personas bulliciosas por los pasillos de abajo, pero todos son sirvientes de mayor rango, vestidos con uniformes blanco y negro. No hay más revestimientos de madera en los cuales mezclarme. Mi espalda hormiguea con miedo frío; toma todo de mí no hundirme detrás de las estatuas y dentro de los portales cada vez que alguien me pasa. La única cosa que me sostiene constante y con paso decidido es el conocimiento de que, si corro, pareceré culpable, y si me veo culpable, seré atrapada, y si soy atrapada, seré castigada, y si soy castigada, Madre sabrá y ella no puede saber, no puede, no puede.

Mis mejillas me duelen. Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo, algo que suelo hacer siempre que me siento tensa.

Finalmente encuentro la puerta pintada de color verde pálido que el anciano describió. Camino dentro plácidamente, facilito el cierre de la puerta… y me hundo contra la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

Lo he logrado. Me he invitado a mí misma exitosamente dentro de la alcoba personal del Señor Sasuke. Todas las sonrientes damas vestidas de seda en Konoha morirían de envidia si supieran. No, ellas nunca envidiarían a una esclava del trabajo que friega ollas todos los días, pero aún así no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida, ya que sé que en estos instantes tal vez algunas sí que quisieran cambiar.

Pero me pongo seria de nuevo, ya que todavía no he tenido éxito: Todavía tengo que encontrar la forma para hacer que esta carta sea especial para el Señor Sasuke, y tengo que salir de aquí nuevamente. Sin ser atrapada.

Luego tengo que regresar mañana, porque dudo que Sakura pierda un instante para hacer que el duque caiga por ella.

Veo alrededor de la habitación. Después de la extraordinaria gloria de los vestíbulos, es sorprendentemente confortable. El reloj colgado por la puerta es dorado, los libreros que revisten las paredes sostienen una fortuna de volúmenes envueltos en piel, y el inmenso, escritorio con patas de león en el centro de la habitación está tallada en madera de cedro, ha sido pulido y barnizado hasta que brilla rojo oscuro. Pero hay libros tirados fuera de su lugar u oscilando en pilas en las orillas de las repisas, como si fueran regularmente consultados con prisa. El escritorio está inundado con papeles; hay montones de libros, una regla de cálculo de latón, y una calavera tallada en mármol blanco.

Todas las habitaciones de nuestra casa, aunque en mal estado, se mantienen sin polvo y en perfecto orden, ni siquiera una pastorcita de porcelana o un tapete de encaje enmohecido esta fuera de lugar. El honor de nuestra casa no aceptaría nada menos, después de todo Madrastra es exigente con ello.

Esta habitación claramente pertenece a alguien que no necesita complacer a nadie. Me imagino al Señor Sasuke leyendo en su silla, sus pies descansando en el escritorio, y siento una repentina punzada de envidia de que pueda vivir tan despreocupado.

Me paro más cerca del escritorio. La bandeja plateada del correo oscila en la esquina, pero sólo poniendo la carta en la parte superior no es suficiente. Recuerdo el gran florero lleno de rosas en el segundo descanso, si hubiera robado algunas, podría amontonarlas debajo de la carta como una pira. Pero, ¿podría eso realmente impresionar al Señor Sasuke?

¿Qué podría encontrar intrigante el hijo del Duque quien ha ignorado todos los halagos de la alta sociedad?

Levanto la calavera de mármol. Es más liviana de lo que esperaba, ha sido tallada en hueco. Meto mi dedo dentro de una de las cuencas de sus ojos, y luego enrollo la carta y la empujo dentro también.

Ahora parece que la calavera murió por la carta. Es ridículo, estoy a punto de sacar la carta de nuevo cuando escucho voces afuera. Entonces la chapa de la puerta resuena. Debería quedarme, debo mantener mi mirada en el suelo y mi mente concentrada en los paneles de madera y pretender que soy una sirvienta que se ha perdido. Pero mi cuerpo tiene otras ideas y actúa solo, por lo que momentos después estoy acurrucada debajo del escritorio, con mi corazón latiendo salvajemente. Para que luego la puerta se abra.

—En sólo dos semanas, declararé frente a todos a mi novia elegida mientras el reloj marca las doce. Cosa que es un gran beneficio para mi afortunado padre, además de un buen gesto político para usted. ¿Qué más, podría querer padre? —dice Sasuke con una voz cansada.

Esa es la voz de un hombre joven, mucho más allá de las desafinaciones de la adolescencia, pulido y recortado con el acento de un noble, además de un lenguaje muy bien definido y culto, totalmente digno del hijo del duque.

—¿Para empezar? —preguntó la segunda voz es igualmente pulida pero más profunda, mayor, más lánguida. —Un hijo que no insulte a mi más querido amigo—dijo con cansancio el mayor.

Dejé de respirar por un momento para luego comenzar a hiperventilar en silencio. Ese debe ser el Duque Fugaku.

—Yo no lo insulté —dijo el Señor Sasuke. —Solo dije que estaba indispuesto. Para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amada hija—responde.

—Y claro, al día siguiente de haber sido visto montando a caballo para cazar—le rebatió el Duque. —Hijo, todos en Konoha saben de tu intención de desairar a Karin—dijo indignado.

—Tal vez cogí un resfrío a causa de la caza. No es mi culpa padre.

—¡Tal vez es hora de que dejes de enfurruñarte por el compromiso de tres años atrás! ¡Ya está roto, por lo que compórtate como un hombre y pasa página! —La voz del duque golpea como un látigo—. Zeus y Hera, ¿Cómo engendré un hijo tan rebelde? —se queja.

—Si lo has olvidado, tal vez podrías reunir a los muertos y preguntarle a mi señora madre—responde soez haciendo suspirar a su padre.

El duque suelta una larga carcajada y lo mira un poco más tranquilo.

—Tú sacaste la labia de ella, eso por seguro. Pero ella era obediente a mí por sobre sus caprichos—le recrimina.

—¿Obediente? —dijo el Señor Sasuke.

Entonces escucho un pequeño crujido y noto movimiento en el escritorio. Creo que se está recargando sobre este

—Debemos recordarla muy diferente—le dice con un ligero tono de burla mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Siempre que contaba con ella me apoyaba sin ninguna duda, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti—le dice directo. —Tú sabes que yo quería a esa muchacha para mi hija, no sabes como me hubiera gustado Karin como hija—dice mirándolo con un poco de pesar.

—Entonces adóptala. Creo que es legal.

—Pero para eso primero tengo que matar a sus padres —dice el duque—, y estoy dando a entender que es reprobatorio por estos días.

—Va por el mismo triste camino como el derecho de un padre de ejecutar a sus hijos.

El duque suspira. —La chica aún está libre, lo sabes. La puedes tener con sólo pedírselo a Minato, estoy seguro que aceptaría encantado.

Hay un silencio crudo, como si fuera el más incómodo del mundo, incluso yo lo noto. Entonces cuando creo que ya está por terminada la conversación el Señor Sasuke habla nuevamente, su voz es más baja y suave. Ya no tiene la chispa anterior, parece totalmente apagada.

—Padre. Forcé a Karin a romper el compromiso.

—Eso fue transparentemente obvio en ese entonces. Pero lo que nunca estuvo claro para mí es porque actuaste en aquel tiempo y hasta ahora como la parte ofendida. O porque, si estabas con el corazón tan roto, no tomaste algunas medidas necesarias para ganarla de vuelta.

—Tú no entenderías. —Todavía tiene la voz suave, pero se nota que está un poco enfadado.

—Entiendo que Minato la dejaría a tus puertas atada con lazos rojos si tan sólo le guiñaras un ojo a ella. Como es, él no dejará que ella acepte incluso un ramillete de flores de otro hombre porque todavía estas en libertad y lo toma como un signo de esperanza.

—Entonces alégrese, porque en un par de semanas yo estaré comprometido y ella tendrá su elección de pretendiente nuevamente. —El Señor Sasuke está de vuelta sonando pulido y desafiante.

—Él la mantendrá en la repisa hasta que tú estés cas… mmm, creo que tal vez hasta que tú esposa haya sobrevivido a su primer nacimiento. Minato no se da por vencido mucho más fácil de lo que yo lo hago—dice con orgullo. —Por algo somos buenos amigos.

—Él la puede mantener hasta que ella se convierta en un esqueleto. Aun así no me casaré con ella—sentencia con seguridad.

—Ese es un cruel deseo para deseárselo a una encantadora chica.

—Ser un esqueleto es un alto y honorable estado. Sólo pregúntale a Susano. —Escucho un susurro de movimiento, después un arrastre; creo que el Señor Sasuke tomó la calavera y removió la carta de la cuenca del ojo.

—Sí, muy honorable, lo veo. Tan memorable que lo usas para insertar tú correo. ¿Cuándo te desharás de esa cosa mórbida? —dice el Duque con repelús.

—Susano, por favor no le hagas caso a mi padre. Le habla a todos de esta forma—Por el tono de su voz, imagino que el Señor Sasuke está viendo dentro del ojo de la calavera.

—Entonces te voy a dejar con tu mejor amigo, aunque creo que Naruto no estará demasiado de acuerdo con eso—dice divertido. —Recuerda que, para llegar a comprometerte en el baile, en realidad necesitarás previamente que la dama te acepte.

La voz del Señor Sasuke es muy seca. —Soy hijo y heredero del Duque de Konoha, me aceptará. Incluso puedo caminar dentro del salón de baile desnudo con Susano balanceándose en mi cabeza, y ellas todavía querrían casarse conmigo.

—Es lo más probable. Pero si lo intentas, te latigaré en los escalones de la entrada—dice con una tonalidad fría.

—No te preocupes. Me comportaré propiamente, al menos lo suficiente como para complacerle incluso a usted, Señor.

—Altamente dudo eso, pero siéntete libre de tratar. Ten un buen día.

Escucho pasos, y la puerta se cierra. Por un momento hay silencio, y por lo que dura un latido de mi corazón me permito tener la esperanza salvaje de que el Señor Sasuke ha seguido silenciosamente a su padre fuera de la habitación. Luego suspira ruidosamente. Sus botas resuenan contra el piso. Un paso, dos, tres. Él está rodeando el escritorio.

Mi corazón golpetea. Él va a verme, por lo que es muy probable que me castigue y si me lastima, si mi madre puede ver tan lejos… Tiemblo de solo pensarlo, no quiero que nadie sufra.

Me arrepiento terriblemente por mi osadía, me arrepiento por tener que escabullirme dentro del palacio. Por tener que ayudar a Sakura en lugar de desanimarla a continuar con aquella descabellada idea, pero sobretodo me arrepiento porque tuve que tener esperanza, cuando debería saber cuan inútil es la esperanza para mí. Nunca funciona.

Soy una idiota, una completa idiota.

Él se deja caer en su silla y arrastra un pie sobre el escritorio. Justamente como lo imaginé. Luego él mira hacia abajo y nuestros ojos se cruzan.

Él no se ve particularmente señorial, aunque tal vez se deba al ángulo en el que me encuentro, ya que nadie se puede ver muy señorial con un pie en el piso y el otro sobre el escritorio. Aunque sí debo decir que es irremediablemente guapo; tiene el cabello negro azabache como la noche y un rostro con ángulos aristocráticos. Lentes de armazón metálico cuadrados que enmarcan sus brillantes ojos oscuros que se encuentran entrecerrados, escrutándome totalmente, viendo hacia abajo con su boca abierta en sorpresa.

Entonces, sus labios se cierran. Su pie aterriza nuevamente en el piso, su mandíbula tiesa, y luego se estira hacia abajo, agarra mi brazo, y me arrastra fuera del escritorio. Me paro obedientemente, ajustando mis ojos en las repisas.

—Tú —dice con una voz gélida y punzante, haciendo que tiemble ligeramente, pero trato de mantenerme tranquila, no sé si Madre puede ver lo que me ocurre. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta.

Todavía puedo sentir el miedo, fuego distante sube y baja en mi cuerpo, pero no hay tiempo para pánico ahora. Hago lo que siempre hago cuando Madrastra se enoja: amoldo mi cuerpo en perfecta sumisión, hombros hundidos y ojos modestamente agachados, y me pienso fuera de la existencia. Soy papel tapiz, cortinas, soy los papeles desordenados en su escritorio. No soy real, no estoy aquí, entonces no hay nada por lo que él se enoje.

Él agita mis hombros. —Sabes que te puedo tener despedida.

—No trabajo aquí. —Mantengo mi voz sumisa—. Vine a entregar una carta. —Apunto hacia el escritorio, donde la carta arrugada está asentada junto Susano.

—¿Una carta? ¿Cuándo tu amo puede usar el correo de la mañana? Estás aquí para espiar o robar o…

—Una carta de amor —digo de repente—. De mi señorita.

—Por supuesto. —Me libera, mirando disgustado—. Otra señorita quien sólo me vio una vez, pero me amaba más que a la vida misma, o ¿es que ella es una de las que me ve casi todos los días y llora en secreto porque nunca he bajado mis ojos a los suyos?

—¿Hay muchas de ellas? —pregunto curiosa. Siempre imagine que esas chicas con dinero y padres estarían menos desesperadas, supongo que incluso ellas que lo tienen todo, siempre desean algo más, y en este caso es el soltero más deseado de Konoha.

—Oh, docenas, piensa tu señorita que es la única lo suficientemente intrépida para escribirme directamente. La mayoría de ellas recita poemas a una amada cruel anónima en mi presencia. O ellas tienen a sus hermanos escribiéndome cartas demandando saber mis intenciones, desde que soy tan libertino como para decir 'Buenos días'. Entonces dime: ¿Fue amor a primera vista, o crecí lentamente en su corazón como hiedra?

Abrí mi boca para decirle que Sakura no es como las otras, que ella no era como esas chicas, que no lo hacía por él… Pero me quedo callada. Sé que soy una excelente mentirosa. Ese es el por qué toda mi familia aún está con vida. Pero soy tan buena porque sé exactamente lo que Madre quiere oír. La mayoría de las veces también sé que quiere Madrastra, Sakura o Ino desean, incluso si no puedo dárselos siempre.

Pero este joven que se cierne sobre mí… quién riñe con su padre pero lo obedece, quien nombra a una calavera Susano, y lamenta el haber forzado a su prometida a abandonarlo; no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere escuchar.

El Señor Sasuke resopla—: ¿Sin palabras? Supongo que no tuviste el tiempo suficiente para espiar y saber qué tipo de dama prefiero.

Me estremezco. Estoy tan acostumbrada a esconder mis sentimientos, se siente mal que alguien los adivine incluso un poco de ellos, hace que me sienta totalmente desprotegida, ya que parece que no soy yo quien controla la situación. Pero él no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho; hace sonar, cada palabra brillante y amarga.

—Permíteme que te ilumine. No voy a enamorarme de tu ama. De hecho, no hay nada que tu ama pueda hacer para lograr que me case con ella. Mi padre ha invitado a todas las chicas que estima remotamente aceptables, y tengo la intención de elegir a mi novia al azar. Tu ama no tiene ningún recurso excepto hacer sacrificios a los dioses, en lo que es poco probable que supere al Señor Minato, pero es bienvenida a intentarlo.

Cruzo mis brazos, tratando de no temblar. Su ira ya no está dirigida a mí, ni es tan malo en comparación con la rabia de Madrastra, pero incluso esa cantidad de amargura en una voz pone a mis instintos gritando corre, ya que aunque es algo a lo que usualmente acostumbrada lo siento distinto con él.

Respiro un poco al ver que no intentó castigarme. Entonces, me doy cuenta repentinamente, por la manera en la que me habla que no tiene la intención de castigarme. Solamente me va a decir lo mucho que odia a las señoritas que yo represento; y sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que odia a esas señoritas, él no las va a lastimar tampoco. Él se va a casar con una y hacerle sus sueños realidad, cosa me resulta extraña, pero intrigante.

A pesar de que él está furioso e impotente, a pesar de ser el hijo del duque, quiero decirle la verdad.

—Entonces usted y mi señorita deben adaptarse entre sí perfectamente —respondo esperando que mi apuesta sea bien recibida—. Ella no le quiere para nada y nunca lo hará.

Diciendo la verdad es como tragar la boca llena de brandy: quema en mi lengua, pero un momento después mi cuerpo se siente más tibio, más suelto, más libre, una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho

Él levanta una ceja. —¿Disculpa? ¿Pasé los últimos cinco minutos diciéndote lo mucho que me gusta cuando las señoritas me persiguen por mi título?

—No —dije, y sin tratar, sin esperar al menos salvar a alguien, rompo en una sonrisa, una real, a que me causa gracia el rostro indignado del señor Sasuke—. Usted me dijo lo mucho que odia que le mientan.

El Señor Sasuke me observa con más interés.

—Entonces aquí está la verdad: ella no quiere su título; aunque no hace daño; ella quiere su dinero, y una forma de salir de sus deberes del hogar. Ella tiene una madre a la cual complacer y una hermana menor a la cual proveer—digo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mi piel está con escalofríos y mi corazón está golpeando contra mis costillas, pero no tengo miedo. Por primera vez en años, estoy diciendo la verdad y no tengo miedo.

Cuando Sakura me dio la carta, me imaginé que no necesitaba mentir mucho. Nunca me imaginé siendo capaz de decir la verdad.

El Señor Sasuke está todavía viéndome como si no creyera que existo. —Y tú piensas que debo casarme con ella, ¿solamente porque su doncella es honesta?

—Ella también es educada. Lea la carta; ella la escribió para impresionarle con su sabiduría. Por supuesto, ahí hay mucho acerca de ella amándole, pero ella no lo molestará con mentiras una vez que sepa que usted no las necesita.

—Veo a una señorita muy práctica.

—Ella lo único que quiere es que su familia la quiera —dije—. Estoy segura que a ella no le importa que su esposo no la quiera—respondo sincera.

Él inclina la cabeza. —Tú eres muy cínica al respecto.

En ese aspecto se equivoca, ya que yo sé que ella tiene como pretendiente a un conde de una buena fortuna. Ella podría haber ignorado todos los planes de Madrastra y obtener por sí misma un esposo respetable tan pronto como ella tuvo los quince. Pero ella está tan obsesionada con complacer a Madrastra, que estoy convencida que ese pensamiento nunca siquiera se le ha ocurrido.

—Las personas que quieren ser amadas —dije—, siempre hace las cosas más locas.

Él se ríe repentinamente, su rostro agrietándose dentro de una sonrisa torcida. —En eso estamos de acuerdo. Muy bien. Leeré la carta de tu señorita. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Le prometí que no lo diría—digo seria haciendo que él vuelva sonreír.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre? —pregunta mirándome directamente haciendo que por un momento lo mire sorprendida

—Hinata—respondo un poco confundida.

—Está bien Hinata, entonces puedes ir a casa y decirle a tu ama que has cumplido con tu misión.

No sé porque quiero reír. Tal vez es la emoción de la verdad que continúa quemando en mis venas. Pero suavizo mi rostro y en su lugar me dejo caer en una reverencia. —Gracias, mi Señor.

Después me dirijo hacia la puerta. Lo hice, pienso, y comienzo a vibrar nuevamente pero en esta ocasión de alivio.

Mi mano está en la perilla de la puerta cuando lo oigo decir—: Oh, y ¿Hinata?

—¿Sí, mi Señor? —Veo hacia atrás sobre mi hombro.

Ahora está sentado en su escritorio, la carta abierta en sus manos. Me mira sobre el borde de sus gafas. —Estoy dispuesto a creer que no querías espiarme. Pero si escucho que has estado chismeando acerca de mi ex prometida… y sí lo haces, escucharé de ello… te encontraré a ti y a tu ama, y les daré motivos para lamentar su indiscreción.

—No se preocupe —dije—. No tengo interés de discutir sobre su corazón roto—digo para luego salir de allí e ir de una vez a casa.

—¿Leyó él la carta? —demanda Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina esa tarde.

Miro hacia arriba de la olla de sopa de cebada que estoy revolviendo. —Sí.

—¿Qué dijo? —Su mano izquierda se apoya en el marco de la puerta de esa manera elegante que ella siempre posee, pero su mano derecha se aprieta contra un pobre pañuelo.

—Que él la leerá.

—Cuida tu lengua. Él ha… —Ella rompe en un ataque de tos áspera.

—No has cogido un resfriado ¿verdad? —pregunto. Sakura siempre está atrapando enfermedades leves cuando ella no duerme, Madrastra la llama fragilidad aristocrática, y ella es incluso más difícil de complacer de lo normal cuando está enferma.

—No es nada —dice Sakura— ¿Él parecía… favorable?

Una vez que le juré que no lo amas, creo, pero contengo mis palabras. Estoy segura de que tenía razón cuando le dije que ella no quería su amor. Nunca habrá un espacio en su corazón para nadie excepto para Madrastra e Ino. Pero no estoy segura si se enojará porque que haya tomado esa iniciativa... o si su orgullo será herido, por lo que sencillamente me callo. Además, no quiero compartir con ella el momento en el que me reí, cuando le dije la verdad a alguien quien la quería escuchar.

—Creo —dije en su lugar, lo que es una verdad y mentira a la vez.

Sakura va enderezándose y la majestuosidad está de vuelta en sus hombros y barbilla, además de vérsela muy satisfecha con su logro.

—Por supuesto él no puede dejar de sentirse impresionado —dice ella—. Buen trabajo, Hinata. Le llevarás otra mañana. Dile a Madre que no estaré abajo para la cena. Me puedes traer un plato de caldo más tarde. —después de un revuelo de faldas azules brillantes, ella ya se ha ido.

—Pobre Sakura —le digo a Madre—. Supongo que ella no va a dormir mucho esta noche. —Las palabras son un reflejo, pero recuerdo al Señor Sasuke, y casi me refiero a ellos. Él no será fácilmente impresionado.

—Bueno, por el buen lago—digo—. Supongo que voy a ver mucho del palacio del duque.

Puedo decirle la verdad de nuevo dos o incluso tres veces antes de que la quincena se haya acabado. Mi corazón palpita emocionado, me gusta esa sensación de poner ser sincera con mis palabras.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	3. Comodidad

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, ****es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes ****. Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**COMODIDAD **

Al día siguiente, intento deslizarme en el palacio del mismo modo que la primera vez, pero un lacayo me atrapa a mitad de la segunda escalera, en el lugar donde la hoja de oro ha comenzado a florecer a través de las paredes y me pongo un poco nerviosa, más trato de tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exige una respuesta con una voz dura—. Tú no perteneces al servicio doméstico.

—No, señor, estoy aquí para hacer un recado —digo rápidamente. Las rosetas moldeadas en la pared presionan en mi espalda. Puedo sentir las largas y frías extremidades de pánico desplegándose lentamente a través de mi cuerpo, pero igual trato de mantener la calma.

—¿En nombre de quién? —El lacayo se cierne cada vez más cerca; parecer tener mano o menos mi o edad, tal vez me lleva un par o tres años. Es una cabeza y media más alto que yo, de hombros anchos, ojos morados y tiene el cabello gris y engominado. Irradia la confianza de suficiencia de un hombre preparado y rudo, se le ve sus músculos por ese chaleco blanco que lleva, se le nota totalmente decidido y yo no sé si al final me dejará pasar, ya que creo que no creará ninguna excusa.

Sonrío brillantemente para parecer más creíble. —El Señor Sasuke envió por mí—respondo con decisión, al fina y al cabo no es del todo una mentira.

Él se ríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. —¿Esperas que me crea…

—Ah, Hinata, ahí estás. Finalmente.

El Señor Sasuke está en el rellano de arriba, apoyándose contra la barandilla. Está frente a uno de los grandes retratos en la pared; baja la vista hacia nosotros desde el rabillo del ojo. Su chaleco se corta a partir de oro brocado, y la cadena de un reloj de oro destella de su bolsillo. Todo en él proclama despreocupación señorial.

—Bueno, tráela aquí —dice, fijando su mirada de nuevo en el retrato—. Yo no tengo todo el día.

—¿Mi Señor? —dice el lacayo—. Esta chica es sospechosa…

El Señor Sasuke le favorece con una mirada que dice que el universo entero es demasiado fatigosamente estúpido para las palabras, pero el lacayo más que nada.

—Esta chica sospechosa ha venido a visitarme en nombre de nuestros amigos de la biblioteca —dice con arrogante aburrimiento—. Por favor no interfieras con estos asuntos de nuevo. Hinata, ven conmigo.

Camine pasando al lacayo con la cara roja hacia el Señor Sasuke. Él se endereza, y dice—: Por aquí. —Y avanza con rapidez por el pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde, estamos de vuelta en su estudio.

Y aunque parte de mi se siente mal por el chico, ya que se le notaba muy contrariado por su error otra no cabe de alegría, ya que era como si me hubiesen dado un lugar, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

—Bueno —dice, dirigiéndose a mí, y su rostro es repentinamente limpiado del aburrimiento que tenía antes—. No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto.

—Bueno, creo que no podía negar al pedido de mi nuevo trabajo. —digo y el arruga la frente—. Ya sabe. ¿Nuestros amigos de la biblioteca?

Él ríe. —Akatsuki, por supuesto. Todo el mundo tiene un apodo tonto para ellos, y ese es el de mi padre.

—Ese lacayo no puede habérselo creído —le digo—. Él debe estar chismeando con los otros sirvientes en estos momentos.

—Oh, pero yo creo que lo creerá. Ahí hablan de mí inducción, ya que lo hice tan bien en la universidad, y ya sabes cómo encubren todas sus idas y venidas en reservada farsa. Juramentos, señales de mano y cosas similares. Los mantiene ocupados, supongo.

Por supuesto que se sobre Akatsuki: tienen su sede en la universidad aquí en Konoha, donde investigan las técnicas herméticas que crean farolas y hacen crecer a los gusanos de seda a pesar del clima. Madrastra a veces murmura que ellos se meten en las artes demoníacas también, pero sé que eso es una mentira, porque sé lo que se ve cuando la gente se encuentra con los demonios. O cuando son lo suficientemente tontos como para negociar con uno.

—Tengo otra carta para usted —digo, tirando ligeramente el papel arrugado fuera del bolsillo.

—Leí la otra ayer por la noche —dice—. Verifique todas las citas, también. Dame otro día y podré localizar a todas las fuentes antiguas de las que tu señorita señalo sus figuras retóricas, porque… bueno, imitando a seis autores en dos páginas puede ser un buen ejercicio, pero con esa cantidad de piezas cosidas entre sí, es imposible ocultar las costuras, y mucho menos expresar un pensamiento original.

Recuerdo la pálida cara de Sakura cuando me entregó la carta esta mañana, sus dedos manchados de tinta.

—Es cierto que ella no es tan sabia, pero es una persona muy dedicada—le digo—. Por ello creo que no es ni noble ni amable despreciar sus esfuerzos.

—Tienes un extraño tipo de lealtad—me dice. —Le llamas tonta, pero de manera sutil—dice divertido.

—Usted tiene un extraño tipo de diplomacia. ¿O eso está debajo del aviso del heredero de un duque? —respondo un poco ofendida.

Es como estar parada en frente de una casa con las ventanas abiertas y viendo todas las persianas cerrarse rápidamente al mismo tiempo. Él sólo se mueve una fracción, una ligera elevación de la barbilla y el endurecimiento de los hombros, una minúscula reducción de los párpados, que hace que me arrepienta por mi osadía. Pero después de unos breves instante el joven aristócrata aburrido esta de regreso.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que estoy esperando no darme cuenta. —Él arranca la carta de mi mano—. Así que. Dime por qué.

—¿Por qué está esperando usted no darse cuenta de las cosas?

—No. —Él mira hacia otro lado, arranca a Susano fuera de la mesa—. ¿Por qué debo respetar a tu señora, cuando tú la llamas estúpida?

Una vez más siento la extraña y embriagadora avalancha de cadenas desenrollándose desde de mi lengua, no es que yo la haya llamado directamente estúpida, pero he de admitir que en parte tiene razón, porque a pesar de todo Sakura lo es, porque todo esto no lo hace por ella sino por Madrastra.

—Bueno —digo—, ella es estúpida porque quiere que su madre la ame, y piensa que su madre lo hará si ella le obedece perfectamente. Pero ella es lo suficientemente inteligente, por lo menos, para darse cuenta de que ella no puede amar o ser amable con todos. Y es lo suficientemente honesta que no lo pretende. Ella es cruel conmigo, no por maldad, sino porque cree que va a complacer a su madre, y ella no tiene reparos en ello.

El Señor Sasuke me mira. —¿Crees que debería respetarla porque es cruel contigo?

—Porque ella es práctica, a pesar de su estupidez. —Él todavía está mirándome, y agrego a toda prisa—: Usted no tiene que preocuparse de que ella pueda llegar a ser cruel con usted, porque ella sabe cómo puede usted ayudar a su madre y a su hermana.

Él sacude la cabeza y se ríe. —No puedo decir si tú eres la chica más loca del mundo, o la más noble.

—No estoy loca —le digo—. Soy la única que no lo está, porque yo no quiero ser amada—suelto de repente.

El Señor Sasuke mira hacia otro vez a Susano, como si las cuencas de los ojos vacías del cráneo contuvieran todos los secretos del mundo. —¿Qué tiene de terrible ser amado?

Pienso en como Ino está siempre mirando a Madrastra, su cuerpo inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella como un girasol en busca del sol. De cómo Sakura se encuentra en la perfección de mármol y nunca mira a Madrastra una vez, porque esa es la forma en que ella cree que una hija perfecta se comportaría.

Recuerdo reír bajo el manzano, encantada por el amor de mi madre, y recuerdo el día que me enteré del precio de ese amor.

—El amor es una locura —le digo—. ¿No está todo el mundo de acuerdo con que usted haga cualquier cosa, soporte cualquier cosa, para estar con sus seres queridos? Así que, o está dispuesto a dejar que le utilicen con cualquier tipo de crueldad, siempre que lo mantengan, lo que lo hace un tonto, o está dispuesto a cometer cualquier crueldad, siempre y cuando usted se quede con ellos, lo cual le convierte en un monstruo. De cualquier manera, es una locura—contesto aquello que tanto tiempo había guardado en mi interior, tanto que ni yo me había dado cuenta, me sorprendo por mis palabras, ya que nunca las había dicho ni en mi cabeza.

—Susano, creo que hemos encontrado la chica más loca, pero a la vez la única en su sano juicio, todo en una —dice, y luego me mira—. No estás haciendo un muy buen argumento para el matrimonio, sabes.

—Se lo dije —le digo—. Mi señorita nunca le amará.

—Eres muy dedicada a tu causa —dice—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás haciendo esto por amor a ella?

—No —le digo en voz baja—. Sólo la necesito fuera del camino, quiero la libertad.

Al día siguiente, estoy tan cansada que tengo que caminar hasta el palacio el doble de rápido, o me voy a sentar y caer dormida en la calle. Ino dijo que no tendría a nadie más que yo para modificar su vestido de seda verde para el baile; creo que pretendía hacer sentir a Madrastra que yo era valiosa, pero el odio de Madrastra por mí es sólo comparable a su creencia en mi velocidad. Tuve que coser toda la noche para satisfacer sus demandas. Ahora mis ojos pican y duelen por el cansancio, y todo lo que puedo pensar es que tal vez el Señor Sasuke me deje sentarme en su silla un momento, o simplemente acurrucarme en un rincón.

Estoy tan ocupada soñando con ese rincón que camino directo a un lacayo. Es el mismo que trató de echarme ayer.

—El Señor Sasuke se encuentra en el mejor segundo salón —dice después de una corta y rígida pausa.

—Llévame a él —le digo, tratando de sonar amable, pero me sale un tono autoritario a causa del cansancio, de solo imaginar que el salón puede tener un sofá.

El salón tiene dorados espejos en las paredes, una estatua de Perséfone en el centro, un piano y dos sofás con cojines púrpuras regordetes, que prácticamente me llaman para que me acueste sobre ellos.

Cuando el lacayo facilita la puerta abierta, el Señor Sasuke está sentado al piano, de espaldas a nosotros, tocando una melodía de danza alegre como si su vida dependiera de ello. El lacayo abre la boca para anunciarme, pero yo niego con la cabeza y me deslizo en el interior en silencio.

El sofá es suave como la recién esponjada masa de pan. Me hundo en él. El Señor Sasuke está tocando las notas de la canción tan fuerte y tan rápida como le es posible, pero estoy dormida al instante.

Cuando me despierto, está tocando una canción diferente… más lenta, más intrincada, con una multitud de vibraciones. Él se tambalea sobre cada una, y aunque él se las arregla para mantener su forma de tocar lo suficientemente suave como para adaptarse a la pieza, todo eso se siente sin forma.

Él golpea el acorde final un poco demasiado rápido y fuerte. Luego mira por encima del hombro hacia mí. —¿Debo sentirme halagado o insultado de enviarte directamente a los brazos de Morfeo?

Me levanto y camino a su lado, excavando en mi bolsillo. —Tengo una carta para usted.

—Por supuesto—dice con una sonrisa ladina. —¿Pensaste que era buena?

—¿Qué?

—Mi interpretación. —Él está mirando las teclas del piano y su voz es ligera, pero puedo oír la tensión por debajo—. ¿Pensaste que era buena?

Considero la pregunta. Nunca me ha castigado por decir la verdad todavía.

—No fue terrible —le digo—. Pero no era buena. No fue nada, en realidad.

Él se ríe en voz baja. —¿Te gustó?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No seas discreta ahora. Estabas pensando en algo.

—Estaba pensando —digo—, ¿qué importa si me gustó o no? Usted no se va a detener o comenzar a tocar por amor a mí. No le importa lo que pienso, y no me importa lo usted toque.

—Hubiera sido un intérprete del piano —dice abruptamente—. Si no fuera el hijo del duque. Sé que no es gentil, pero si no fuera el hijo de mi padre, yo no sería un caballero.

—Usted se cansaría de ello —le digo

—No. —Él mira a las teclas—. Nunca me hubiera cansado de la música. Pero nunca sería muy bueno en eso tampoco. —Suavemente, como si estuviera cerrando las puertas de un santuario, él baja la tapa sobre las teclas—. Menos mal que soy el hijo del duque y todos tienen que adularme.

Recuerdo esta mañana, cómo bostecé e inmediatamente susurre, estoy tan feliz de estar despierta Madre, cuando revolví la mazamorra. Recuerdo a Sakura mirando el vestido que cosí para Ino y diciendo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado algo para lo que es buena la estúpida chica, Madre.

—No estás solo —le digo—. Cada uno tiene que adular a alguien para sobrevivir. Además, yo no quise decir que te cansarías de la música. Ser un plebeyo no es fácil, ya sabes. Te cansarías del trabajo.

—¿Lo haces? —me pregunta.

—Cada día. Pero a diferencia de usted, yo no tengo otra opción. Aquí está su carta. Supongo que lo veré mañana.

Él agarra mi muñeca. —Hinata —dice—, gracias. Gracias por decirme la verdad acerca de mi música.

—¿Sólo por eso? —pregunto un poco sorprendida mientras siento un ligero hormigueo en donde él me sujeta.

—Eres la primera, ¿puedes creerlo?

Siento la opulenta habitación pesando sobre mí, tan pesada como las sonrisas que elabore para Madre.

—Sí —le digo—. Puedo creerlo. Su música es realmente terrible.

Pero hace eco en mi cabeza, todo el resto del día, haciendo que lo recordase una y otra vez.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	4. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, ****es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes ****. Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL**

—Si no fueras una criada —pregunta el Señor Sasuke—, ¿qué harías?

Es el sexto día de mi extraña misión; el Señor Sasuke está arrugando la carta de hoy entre sus manos.

—Mi señora escribió eso —digo con cansancio.

—Lo sé —dice—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Oh. —Hago una pausa y reflexiono—. ¿Qué importa?

—Bueno, te dije lo que yo haría, si no fuera el hijo de mi padre. ¿Qué harías tú, si no fueras una criada?

Él debería preguntar: si yo no fuera la hija de mi madre, o si mi madre no me hubiera amado tanto. Pero no importa cuánto me guste decirle la verdad, eso no es algo que me atrevo a decirle a él.

—No importa —le digo—. Nunca va a suceder.

Los fantasmas son puestos a descansar cuando las injusticias son corregidas, cuando sus funciones están cumplidas. Pero el deber de mi madre es hacerme feliz mientras yo viva. Así que no hay descanso para ella, y no hay escapatoria para mí. Estaré encantada y feliz hasta que eso me mate.

—Finge que importa —dice el Señor Sasuke—. Imagina que mañana fueras puesta en libertad y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te guste. ¿Qué sería?

Abro la boca para decirle que es un tonto, pero entonces recuerdo que él no sabe que soy una esclava del amor de mi madre. Él imagina que tengo sólo amos vivientes que temer. Y es verdad, si tengo éxito en conseguir que se case con Sakura, si toda mi segunda familia sale de la casa, no habrá nadie con vida que me gobierne. Me doy cuenta de que, si bien me he atrevido a soñar con esa libertad, aún no me he atrevido a imaginar lo que podría venir después.

—Yo pienso —digo lentamente—, me gustaría una cocina donde yo fuera la señora y pueda decidir que cocinar. Y me gustaría... —Mientras digo las palabras, el deseo se despliega como una flor de azafrán—. Me gustaría tener un gran y esponjoso gato anaranjado que se siente junto a la chimenea y ronronee.

Le he sorprendido; puedo verlo en la inclinación de sus cejas. —¿Eso es todo? —pregunta extrañado.

—Es más de lo que tengo—contesto con una verdadera sonrisa, para muchos podría no ser mucho, pero para mi es más que perfecto.

—Tú no eres una chica tímida —dice—. No te falta imaginación tampoco. Entraste caminando a este palacio y me mandaste a casar con tu señorita. ¿Por qué te atreves a soñar tan poco para ti misma?

—¿Se imagina que todo el mundo es tan afortunado como usted lo es? —exijo ofendida—. Yo ya estoy soñando más de lo que me conviene, y mucho más de lo que yo probablemente alguna vez tenga la oportunidad de conseguir. Y usted, ¿de qué manera está mejor?

Veo su rostro tensarse; luego se contiene y mira hacia su escritorio, hombros encorvados y las manos en sus bolsillos, una postura descuidada que sé que es una mentira.

—Usted es el heredero del duque de Konoha; en diez o veinte años, será el hombre más poderoso; pero no puede imaginar algo mejor para usted que elegir a una mujer al azar para despreciarse y compadecerse a sí mismo hasta el final de sus días porque alguien rompió su propio corazón.

Él deja escapar un suspiro, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Debo detenerme. Pero estoy borracha de verdad, y aunque mi cuerpo está temblando en anticipación de su ira, mi boca no va a parar.

—¿Por qué no le dice a su padre que no se quiere casar? —le digo—. Él puede querer que usted se asegure un heredero, pero no le puede obligar; un hijo primogénito tiene derechos; y si él encuentra una manera de rechazarlo, usted no está indefenso. Usted es un hombre, es bien nacido, ha estado en la universidad, y tiene contactos en Akatsuki; puede encontrar una manera de mantenerse a sí mismo. —Pienso en la forma en que Ino va sobre los libros contables, a altas horas de la noche, cuando Madrastra no está allí para decirle que no es propio de una dama—. ¿Por qué está siguiendo con este alocado plan? ¿Por qué está tratando de casarse con alguien?

Se vuelve hacia mí, y toda pretensión de aburrimiento señorial está destrozada, por pura furia impotente en su rostro. —Porque ella me lo pidió—me dice con una voz dura, y puedo jurar que sus oscuros ojos por unos segundos se vuelven rojos a causa de su enfado.

A pesar de que había estado esperando eso, su ira me hace dar un paso atrás. —¿Quién? —digo un poco temerosa y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Karin me escribió. Dijo que sabía que yo la despreciaba, pero si yo tuviera piedad, le otorgaría mi nombre a otra persona para que su padre la deje aceptar pretendientes y no condenarla a la soltería. —Su voz baja a medida que él mira hacia otro lado, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Yo le alejé de todo lo demás. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Lo miro y siento una extraña opresión en mi pecho. —Pero dijo… ese primer día, dijo que no le importaba…

—Sí, sí, ¡lo dije! Yo soy el hijo del duque y muchas veces miento, mi señora. A pesar de mi posición exaltada, hay libertades que tengo y no tengo, y la verdad, lamento informarle, esta es una de ellas.

Mi cuerpo se pone tenso, mil recuerdos helándose sobre mi piel: sonriendo cuando Madrastra me dice que soy una niña estúpida, y después susurrando a Madre, es tan gracioso como ella finge no amarme.

A Sakura diciendo que soy inútil, lenta y ella que no puede imaginar por qué me alimentan. Madre, lo siento tanto por Sakura cuando está enojada.

A Ino tratando de traer un poco de paz y sólo acabar atrayendo más castigo sobre mi cabeza porque ella es demasiado despistada y mimada para pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras o actos. Madre, Ino es tan buena conmigo.

—No —le digo en voz baja—, presume que me habla reteniendo la verdad.

Entonces giro y huyo de su estudio, huyo del palacio, antes de que el dolor de frío en mi pecho pueda convertirse en ira real, en un cúmulo de sentimientos de odio y rencor por una chica que ni siquiera he visto ni una sola vez y no entiendo el porqué.

Pero, aunque estoy calmada en el momento en que llegué a casa, y le sonrío a Madre para que luego le susurre, él es tan dulce, sin embargo le digo a Sakura, creo que él está flaqueando, le comento para luego darle una de mis habituales sonrisas.

Sus palabras todavía se alojan como astillas debajo de mi piel, y las oigo de nuevo cada vez que me muevo. Karin me escribió. Karin me escribió.

¿Qué otra cosa podría yo hacer? Vuelvo al día siguiente. Debo, pues Sakura me da una carta y no puedo dejarla estar enojada conmigo. Pero a medida que me arrastro en el palacio, me siento tosca, indefensa y desnuda, como un pollo atado para hornear. Algunas de las criadas me asienten cuando paso, y una risilla, todos los criados saben acerca de mis visitas ahora, y aunque ayer les ignore, hoy me estremezco, como si ellos pudieran saber acerca de la pelea que tuve con el duque con sólo mirarme.

No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para incitarlo. Si él está convencido de casarse miserablemente, ¿qué importa, siempre y cuando se case con Sakura? Si él no puede olvidar a Karin, ¿qué debería ser eso para mí?

Nada. Esto no debe ser nada. Soy la chica que nunca se enoja y nunca quiere nada, y es por eso que mi familia sigue viva, por lo que así tiene que seguir, pero parece que cada vez que paso tiempo con aquel hombre deseo más.

Solía ser tan fácil. Solía acurrucarme en los rincones y pensar en el papel de la pared y olvidar incluso que yo existía. Ahora, mientras marcho sombríamente a través del pasillo de rosetas de oro y espejos, mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos y mis miserables emociones enredadas se aferran a mí como masa de pan pegajoso.

Cuando llego el estudio del Señor Sasuke, me detengo un momento. Me digo: Tú eres la única que puede proteger a tu familia. Nada más importa. Luego abro la puerta.

El Señor Sasuke esta recostado en su silla, los pies sobre el escritorio y Susano en sus manos, su camisa arremangada y su frente arrugada mientras mira fijamente a la calavera de mármol.

En el momento en que él me ve, se endereza, papeles volando por todas partes. En un momento él está sobre sus pies.

—Hinata —dice, y no sigue adelante, sólo se me queda mirando.

—Señor Sasuke —digo, y hago una reverencia, luego me ruborizo porque nunca le he hecho una reverencia antes. Impulso mi mano fuera—. He traído otra carta.

—Realmente no me importan las cartas. Para nada. Ni un poco. —Sigue mirándome con… no miedo, no lo creo, pero una especie de aturdida cautela.

—Entonces no tengo ningún encargo aquí —le digo, y significa que me voy… esto es un alivio, no es así, que no tenga que mirarlo a la cara por más tiempo, así que, ¿Por qué esta sensación de caída en picada en mi estómago?... pero mis pies no se mueven.

—Espera. —Sus manos están apretándose y flexionándose—. Yo quería, es decir, lo siento por hablarte airadamente ayer. —Traga saliva—. Espero que no repitas... cualquier cosa que pude haber dicho imprudentemente.

Mi columna se tensa. —No soy una chismosa, mi Señor.

—No quise decir que… bueno, tal vez lo hice. Un poco. —Se frota la parte posterior del cuello—. No soy bueno en esto. Hinata-quien-se-niega-a-decirme-el-nombre-de-su-familia, ¿vas a sentarte? Creo que mereces escuchar una historia.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia mí una vez, luego se centran en su escritorio.

—No tiene que decirme nada, mi señor.

—No tengo —dice—. Pero querías saber por qué estoy decidido a casarme, con cualquiera menos con Karin, y mereces saberlo.

—Sólo le he traído cartas, mi señor. —No quiero seguir escupiendo el título en él, pero mi lengua no va a hacer nada más.

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba y ahora me mira. —Tú me has dicho la verdad, y el Tártaro me tomara si hago menos por ti. Siéntate, mujer, y haz lo que te digo.

—Sí, mi señor. —Me siento.

Él toma un respiro. —Conocí a Karin Uzumaki desde que tenía tres años de edad. Éramos compañeros de juegos infantiles. Hicimos todo juntos, hasta que estuvimos lo bastante mayores que ya no era apropiado, y entonces todavía nos veíamos tan a menudo como podíamos, además su hermano Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Nuestros padres en gran parte se hacían de la vista gorda, porque mientras ellos nunca dijeron nada, era generalmente entendido que estábamos destinados a casarnos. Cuando éramos niños, nos pareció una muy buena broma. Cuando fuimos mayores... Karin era hermosa. Es hermosa. Y dulce, amable y buena. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, o pensaba que lo estaba, y aunque ella creció callada todos los años, yo estaba seguro de que ella correspondía mis sentimientos. Así que en mi decimosexto cumpleaños, me declaré yo mismo, le dijo que la amaba más que la luz o el aliento, y le pedí que se casara conmigo. Pensé que podríamos casarnos antes de que terminara el año.

Luego hace una pausa, mirando el cráneo. Finalmente, continúa—: Karin sonrió y dijo que sí. Ella dijo, todavía recuerdo las palabras exactas, "Yo había perdido la esperanza de que te sintieras por mí en la forma en que me siento por ti." La besé y pensé que era el día más feliz de mi vida. Nuestros padres estaban encantados, aunque dijeron que esperáramos al menos un año.

—Y entonces. —Su mano se aprieta—. Karin y su padre fueron invitados en nuestra casa ese verano. Un día, se fueron caminando en el laberinto de setos. Fui tras ellos, y los oí hablando. Karin estaba… estaba rogándole a su padre para romper el compromiso, Naruto estaba sorprendido, él también pensaba que ella me amaba. Ella dijo que ella había pensado que podía soportar casarse conmigo porque él lo quería, y yo era un amigo, pero cada día la idea de casarse con alguien que ella considera como un hermano se hizo más detestable para ella. Ella dijo que cada vez que la besaba, era como si besara a Naruto, que no me podía ver de aquella manera.

—No recuerdo cómo volví a la casa. En realidad no recuerdo nada hasta esa noche, cuando la acorralé en la biblioteca. Yo era… vil. Amenacé con calumniarla en toda la ciudad a menos que ella rompiera el compromiso por sí misma. Yo no le dije el porqué. Tuve la suficiente decencia, al menos, para fingir que no conocía sus secretos; sólo dije que estaba harto de ella, que no podía soportar ver su rostro otra vez. Lo cual era bastante cierto. Así Karin me dejó plantado a la mañana siguiente, y su padre ha estado conspirando para reconciliarnos desde entonces.

Finalmente se vuelve hacia mí. —Ya ves por qué tengo que casarme. Ella nunca será libre hasta que lo haga. Y por mucho que yo desprecie la idea de casarme con una mujer que sonríe y me miente, creo que puedo soportar que ella no sea una amiga.

—Todavía la amas —digo en voz baja y un poco temblorosa.

—Quizás. ¿Qué significa eso, de todos modos? —Él se cruza de brazos y mira por encima de mi hombro, fuera de la ventana—. Creo que moriría por ella si me lo pidiera, pero no pude asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Yo habría preferido morir a caminar en esa habitación y sonreírle. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Francamente, me he sacado la idea del amor.

—Eso sólo sería sensato si la tuviera —le digo—. Pero no la tiene. —Puedo verlo en las miserables y encogidas líneas de sus hombros.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su amor, él la dejó ir. Él hizo todo lo posible para escapar de ella. Yo no había pensado que alguien pudiera amar de esa manera.

Tose una risa. —¿Y tú la tienes? —pregunta burlón.

Sí, quiero decir. Nunca me he enamorado. Nunca he querido ser amada. En todo el mundo, soy la única chica que no lo hace. Pero luego él me mira, su boca torcida a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca, la arrugada piel de las comisuras de sus ojos oscuros, y no puedo hablar.

Soy la única chica en el mundo que no quiere amor. Soy la única chica en el mundo que puede proteger a las personas de mi madre. Y yo estoy siempre, siempre sola. Pero la inclinación de sus hombros, el conjunto de su boca, la línea de sus cejas todos dicen, yo también… y por un loco, imposible momento, le creo. Creo que alguien puede entenderme.

Creo que el amor podría ser bondadoso. Pero rápidamente lo niego.

—No he estado enamorada —le digo—. Nunca me ha gustado nadie, para empezar. —Mis manos están temblando; mi corazón esta latiendo tan duro como el momento en que Madrastra me dio una bofetada, y lo único que podía pensar durante una hora era, Madre, Madre, mi querida madre, amo tanto a mi madrastra.

—Bueno, eres una chica afortunada, entonces, para jurar amor tan de buena gana. Sólo asegúrate de que Afrodita no te castigue como lo hizo con Hipólito.

Eso saca una verdadera risa fuera de mí. —No creo que ni siquiera los dioses puedan hacer que mi madrastra se enamore de mí.

—Así que tienes una madrastra —dice pensativo—, y estás bien educada. Probablemente bien nacida, también. Ni siquiera hay muchos nobles que conocen la historia de Hipólito… sin mencionar sirvientes, que por lo general sólo quieren historias sobre los dioses protectores.

Yo no sé nada de Hipólito tampoco, excepto que un invierno Ino tuvo la idea de que debía educarme, y se fue detrás de mí leyendo en voz alta hasta que Madrastra la encerró en su cuarto.

—En realidad —le digo—, la mayoría de los sirvientes aquí en Konoha no tendrán nada que ver con los dioses protectores. Demasiado rústicos y toscos. —Mi voz cae en las cadencias de la voz de nuestra vieja cocinera—. Ese tipo de historias es sólo para las personas de voluntad débil quienes desean estar de vuelta en la granja con la suciedad debajo de las uñas.

—¿En serio? A mi difunta madre le hubiera encantado; ella siempre estaba tratando de organizar programas nuevos de mejora para los sirvientes.

—Así dijo nuestra vieja cocinera. Eso sí, ella no estaba lanzando pasteles al fuego en pleno verano, aunque trató de ocultarlo. —Sonrío, recordando la forma en que ella me regañó cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo. No es asunto tuyo, pequeña señorita curiosa.

La memoria me apuñala fuerte entre las costillas. Una semana después del regaño, sucedió algo que la dejó con las manos temblando, que la hizo esconderse debajo de su delantal a cada ruido fuerte. Para el próximo mes quemó sopas y dejó caer las ollas; luego Madrastra la despidió.

No creo que fuera mi culpa. Me reí de la reprimenda, y ella me sonrió un momento después. Si ella en realidad había conocido a un demonio, ella habría muerto o vuelto loca. Pero no puedo estar segura. Nunca, jamás puedo estar segura, y es entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era mejor no hacer amistad con los criados.

Después de ella, ninguno de ellos se quedó más de un mes, de todos modos. Ellos siempre se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba embrujada y huyeron.

—Eres como un camaleón, ¿lo sabías? —El Señor Sasuke me está mirando ahora con las cejas juntas, pensativo, su boca torcida en una sonrisa débil—. En un momento tienes vocales que podrían poner a mi madre en vergüenza, la siguiente hablas como la fregona. Te vistes con harapos y conoces obras de mil años de antigüedad.

Soy el camaleón más perfecto que ha conocido, y él no puede saberlo. Él puede casarse con Sakura si quiere. Él puede incluso casarse con Karin. Sonreiría y derramaría vino a los dioses en agradecimiento. Pero él no puede llegar a conocerme mejor o Madre se fijara en él y él será atrapado en mi destino y yo preferiría morir a dejar que algo le sucediera.

Prefiero morir, pienso, y me doy cuenta de que lo digo en serio.

—También soy una mensajera —le digo. Mi cuerpo se siente frío y rígido, haciendo que temblara—. Aquí está su carta de hoy. —La sostengo fuera.

—Hinata…

—Buenos días, mi señor. —Lanzo la carta hacia él y huyo.

Trato de no pensar en eso mientras barro el suelo, restriego las ollas, cocino las comidas. Lo intento, pero en todas partes doy vuelta, los pensamientos tamborilean junto con mi latido del corazón: Prefiero morir. Prefiero morir. Prefiero morir.

No puedo amarlo. No puedo. Este sentimiento no es la egoísta, avara necesidad que he visto desgarrar mi familia, retorciéndose a través de sus corazones como los gusanos a través de las manzanas podridas.

¿Qué sentido tiene eso? El Señor Sasuke exigió cuando me habló de la chica a la que no amaba pero por la que moriría. La chica que él estaba acertada y amablemente dispuesto a dejar. Tal vez, finalmente me lo admita a mí misma, tal vez para él haya una manera de amar que sea sensata y feliz, eso no es cruel. Los dioses saben que él se lo merece.

Para mí, siempre ha sido sólo está desesperada determinación en la sangre del corazón por no destruir.

—Creo que va a casarse con Sakura, Madre —susurro en el vapor de la olla. Su toque se agita contra mi cuello—. Él será muy feliz. Él llevara a Sakura lejos a su palacio dorado, dejándola que sostenga a Susano, y sonreirá ante sus palabras. Ella correrá sus dedos por su cabello y le dirá la verdad a él hasta que lo reconforte, hasta que él se olvide de Karin y la extraña pequeña chica que entregaba las cartas, hasta que él sea feliz.

Me quedaré en la polvorienta y sombría casa de demonios con persianas rotas, y sabré que él está a salvo. No puedo pedir más que eso, quiero más que eso, pero no lo haré, lo último que quiero es meterlo en todo esto, porque realmente podría morir por él y eso me aterra.

Los dos días siguientes, le llevo cartas. No hablamos de Sakura, o Karin, o quién soy.

Me cuenta de sus estudios, sus planes para cuando él sea duque, y le digo exactamente lo que pienso. Me quedo mirando el encaje en sus puños, los tendones de sus manos, y trato de memorizarlo para el día cuando estoy sola.

Yo no lo amo. Pero tomo un traicionero deleite en él, haciendo que esté todo el día en mi mente, e incluso en mis sueños.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	5. Demonios del pasado

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, ****es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes ****. Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

** DEMONIOS DEL PASADO**

En el décimo día, Sakura no me dio una carta. Ella no bajó para el desayuno; cuando me deslizo dentro de su cuarto, ella está durmiendo debajo de una maraña de mantas. Descanso mi mano sobre su frente, pero no siento ninguna fiebre. Claramente el haberse quedado despierta toda la noche escribiendo cartas finalmente le había pasado factura; sólo espero que ella empiece a dormir de nuevo el tiempo debido, y no tendré que pasar una semana cuidando de ella.

Todavía voy al palacio.

Incluso sin una carta, puedo hablar con él, me digo a mí misma mientras camino con energía a través del mercado. Quizás todavía él quiera comprometerse en matrimonio con ella.

Me debería preocupar sobre ir a verlo sin una carta, sin excusas, nada que pueda persuadirlo sino mi propio ingenio. Pero todo lo que siento es curiosidad, flotando de felicidad. Llovió durante la noche; el sol brilla sobre los adoquines húmedos. El aire es fresco y dulce, y hago respiraciones codiciosas mientras el viento me lleva entre las cabinas de los vendedores. Por ninguna otra razón que el barro entre los charcos, los niños gritando, y las ristras de ajos colgando entre los conejos despellejados en la cabina más cercana, creo que el mercado es el lugar más hermoso en todo el mundo.

Por un lado, momentos de sol delirante, yo ni siquiera recuerdo ligeramente a Madre.

Una mano se cierra en mi brazo. Me retuerzo para librarme y vuelvo a decirle al comerciante que no quiero comprar nada…

Una anciana está detrás de mí. No, no es vieja; su cabello sigue siendo negro como el azabache, y las líneas de su cara son cicatrices, no arrugas.

—Palomita —dice, con la voz ronca y entrecortada—. Pequeña, mi pequeña paloma.

El resto del mundo está de repente a lo lejos, detrás de una bruma. No puedo mirar a otra cosa que a esta mujer: su vestido manchado y arrugado, las vendas atadas por encima de sus dedos para evitar tener mella en su piel abierta, con los ojos abiertos y fijos, sus pupilas se hincharon imposiblemente enormes.

—Mi palomita —dice mi vieja nodriza.

Yo tenía sólo ocho años cuando mi madre enfermó. Mi padre trató de protegerme; me dijo una y otra vez que ella sólo estaba un poco cansada, y él no me iba a dejar verla hasta que era evidente que se estaba muriendo. Para entonces yo apenas reconocí la criatura esquelética con los ojos hundidos. Pero ella juntó las manos y susurró—: Querida, mi querida, siempre voy a estar contigo. He encontrado una manera. Incluso después de que me muera, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Ella me dijo cómo. No estaba avergonzada, no cuando la felicidad de su única hija estaba en juego. Ella había llamado al Señor Benévolo, el príncipe de los demonios, y había hecho un trato con él.

Todo el mundo sabe que los negocios del Señor Benévolo, inevitablemente, se tuercen y giran a la desgracia. El precio es siempre mayor de lo que parece. Pero Madre se había asegurado que ella misma era la que iba a pagar la totalidad del precio.

Su deseo era que su hija siempre estuviera protegida; su precio era que ella iba a ser la destinada a cumplirlo. Su fantasma estaría unido al árbol de manzanas detrás de nuestra casa, y ella tendría el poder y el deber de responder a todas mis lágrimas.

—Nada me alejara de ti —prometió—. No hay nada que yo pudiera querer más.

La mañana después de su funeral, cuando yo sollozaba debajo del manzano, sentí su toque en el hombro y la escuché tararear una canción de cuna en mi oído. El viento acariciaba mi rostro, y secó mis lágrimas.

—Quédate conmigo, mamá —le susurré, y lo hizo. Ella hará cualquier cosa que le pida, rápidamente me encontré con que: ella me traía manzanas de caramelo o vestidos nuevos, juguetes o cintas o dulces.

Pensé que era la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Hasta el día en que mi enfermera me hizo llorar.

Era la primera mañana de sol después de una semana de lluvias. Yo quería jugar en el jardín; mi enfermera quería que yo recogiera mis juguetes. Le dije que no, me quejé que no, y finalmente pisoteé y grité que no, pero ella no se movió: si no recogía mis cosas, yo no podía salir.

—No —dije por última vez, con las lágrimas en mis ojos, porque estaba segura de que antes de que terminara de recoger mis cosas, la lluvia regresaría e iba a perder mi oportunidad de sentarme bajo el árbol de manzanas y de sentir los dedos de mi madre en mi cabello.

Mi enfermera negó con la cabeza. —Entonces, no vas a salir en todo el día —dijo ella—. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, y voy a tener que decirle a tu padre.

—¡Eres horrible! —Lloré cuando ella se alejó de mí—. ¡Te odio! —La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y yo lloré lágrimas calientes, ruidosas.

Hasta que ella comenzó a gritar.

Era como nada que había oído nunca: un grito animal desesperado que seguía y seguía. El sonido se envolvió alrededor de mi columna vertebral y me obstruyó la garganta. No podía moverme, no podía respirar, no podía pensar.

Cuando se detuvo, me tambaleé sobre mis pies por un momento. Entonces me eché a correr hacia la puerta.

Todo el mundo sabe acerca de los demonios, y todo el mundo sabe de la amiga de la hermana de un primo que fue llevado a la locura por ellos. Pero en realidad nadie espera ver que suceda.

Mi enfermera se acurrucó contra el revestimiento de madera, con la mano izquierda metida en la boca. La sangre y la saliva goteaban entre sus dientes.

—¿Enfermera? —Yo temblaba.

Entonces ella me miró. Sus pupilas eran enormes, y su ojo izquierdo estaba manchado de color rojo con venas brotadas.

—Haz que se detenga —susurró—. Haz que se detenga, palomita, lo siento mucho, por favor, haz que se detenga.

Ella se puso su mano derecha sobre la frente, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza repentino. Poco a poco, ella clavaba sus dedos por el lado de su cara, dejando atrás cuatro rastros sangrientos.

Entonces ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Mi enfermera era la primera. Ella no fue la última. No fue hasta que el mayordomo y la criada también habían sido destruidos cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que yo estaba haciendo, de lo que mi madre estaba haciendo.

Madre quería el poder para protegerme, y ella había pactado con el príncipe de los demonios. Así que su poder era para mandar a los demonios. Ella podría obligar a que me traigan chucherías y dulces. O podría usarlos para destruir a cualquiera que me hiciera llorar.

Ella solía llorar por mendigos y aves con las alas rotas. Ella había pensado que sería un pequeño precio, por convertirse en un fantasma así ella podría proteger a su pequeña hija. Pero ella se había olvidado de que los fantasmas no tienen piedad.

Así es como yo aprendí a sonreír.

Padre se casó de nuevo, y sonreí. Padre murió, y yo sonreí. Madrastra me dio una bofetada, por primera vez, y sonreí con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi cara se rompería.

—Ellos siempre están cantando —susurra mi enfermera. Ella agarra mis brazos, sus dedos vendados clavándose en mi carne—. Nunca se detienen. Lo siento, por favor haz que se detengan, mi palomita, por favor.

Sonrío. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer nunca jamás?

Entonces me empujo a un lado y huí ciegamente por la calle.

Doblo alrededor de una esquina y me golpeo contra alguien. —¡Lo siento, señor! — grito, y agachando la cabeza me hago a un lado.

—¿Hinata?

La voz me atrapa en el lugar. Es el Señor Sasuke, y me vuelvo a verlo de pie junto a mí con un largo abrigo negro sobre los hombros y un sombrero en la cabeza, haciendo que por arte de magia mi temor se desvanezca.

—Mi señor —le digo sin comprender. Todo mi cuerpo se siente adormecido— Yo iba… voy a verle…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta—. Hinata, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada. No pasó nada, todo está bien.

Todo está exactamente igual que hace quince minutos. El sol está brillando, voy a pasar la mañana con el hombre por el cual moriría, y mi enfermera agoniza en cada momento. Por mi culpa.

La doncella murió el día que conoció a los demonios, pero el mayordomo también sobrevivió. Me pregunto si él todavía está vivo y sufriendo también.

—Estás temblando.

—Yo… —Tomé un respiro y evoco una sonrisa—. Un muchacho trató de robarme. Me alejé de él. Estoy bastante bien, sólo un poco agitada.

—Toma nota: cuando sonríes así, no puedo creer nada de lo que dices. Pero tú pareces estar en una sola pieza, por lo menos. —Él alarga su brazo y me pone la mano en él como si yo fuera una dama que necesita ser conducida en un salón de baile—. Ven. Yo estaba en mi camino hacia el parque; conozco un lugar tranquilo donde puedes sentarte.

—¿En público? ¿Con un sirviente? —protesto mientras él me empieza a llevar por la calle.

—¿Cuál es el punto de ser el heredero del duque si no puedo hacer un escándalo de vez en cuando?

Él nos encamina rápidamente hacia el portal del parque cercano y me atrae a un pequeño banco debajo de un par de árboles de sauce, casi completamente oculto por la cortina de sus ramas colgantes. Me sienta en el banco y luego se levanta por encima de mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿No va a sentarse, mi señor? —le pregunto. Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco menos inestable. No he aprendido nada nuevo. Acabo de ser recordada de lo que he hecho y por qué él necesita olvidarme. El porqué debe comprometerse con Sakura hoy.

Su boca se aplana. —Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así.

—Estoy segura de que es una perfidia si no lo hago.

—No, sólo es poco prudente, y realmente no me importa. Sí me importa, quiero decir, me importa que… —Se interrumpe—. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras hoy.

—Vengo cada mañana —le digo.

—Lo sé, pero ayer por la noche… me hice a la idea de decirte algo. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba aterrorizado de haberlo decidido demasiado tarde, y que nunca volvería a verte. —Él me mira y luego al suelo—. El baile es en cuatro días, ya sabes.

—No oigo hablar otra cosa en estos días —le digo. Cada mañana en la mesa del desayuno, Madrastra describe un sueño aún más elaborado de cómo el Señor Sasuke dará un vistazo a su querida Sakura y se enamorará. Los vestidos están terminados; Ino práctica sus pasos de baile cada momento, y Sakura escribe cartas.

Me pongo de pie. —No tengo una carta hoy —le digo—. Pero he venido de todos modos, porque yo quería… tenía la esperanza de que finalmente se comprometería con mi señorita.

Él me mira confundido. —¿Hinata?

Mi corazón late con fuerza de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se siente como un resorte en espiral. —Usted ha leído sus cartas —le digo—. Usted sabe, ella es una dama, ella hará muy bien de duquesa, ella nunca le mentirá. Ella también es hermosa, ¿lo he mencionado? Por favor, prométame que…

—Hinata, después de todo este tiempo, ¿puedes imaginarte que alguna vez me casase con ella?

—Usted debe —le digo—. Usted dijo que tenía que casarse, y ¿quién más está ahí?

—Zeus y Hera, tonta, quiero casarme contigo.

Las palabras estallaron fuera de él, y parece que lo asustaron tanto como a mí; se balancea hacia atrás un paso, como si yo le hubiese empujado.

Me quedo como una estatua. —Eso no… no es divertido, mi señor.

—¡No quise decirlo como una broma! —Se aprieta un puño a la boca—. Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Pero yo lo digo en serio. Hinata, había pensado que nunca podría haber cualquier tipo de sinceridad entre una mujer y yo, y mucho menos amor. Y entonces te encontré debajo de mi escritorio, y… creo que te amo desde el momento en que me dijiste respecto a la doncella que fue cruel contigo, porque ella era consistente. Estás loca, eres valiente y hermosa, y me dice la verdad. Nunca ha habido nadie que haga eso por mí, solamente tú. Hinata, no me importa quién eres. Te amo y lucharía contra todo el mundo para casarme contigo. ¿Me concederías el honor de tu mano y tu corazón?

Me siento mareada. Él no puede estar preguntándome eso. Esto debe ser un sueño, un delirio nacido de la fiebre. Pero el mundo se presiona sobre mí, es demasiado real para negarlo: la luz del sol deslumbra a través de las ramas de los sauces, los pájaros traquetean en voz alta en los árboles. Siento el roce del aliento en mi garganta y la piel de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Usted no me ama —le digo.

Él suspira con tristeza. —Puede que no. No puedo dejar de verla en la forma en que un hombre hambriento ve el pan.

—Usted no sabe lo que es tener hambre, y mucho menos estar muerto de hambre —le digo—. Y usted no me ama. No puede.

—Lo hago —dice en voz baja, dando un paso más cerca, y sus ojos oscuros están mirando directamente a los míos.

—No puede —le susurro, y ahí es cuando me besa.

Hay un momento en que yo no siento nada. Hace años que no sentía ningún toque, además de los golpes de Madrastra y las caricias fantasmales de mi madre, y ahora de repente hay unas fuertes manos agarrando mis hombros y una boca aplastada sobre la mía. Es demasiado extraño; no puedo entender la sensación lo suficiente para sentirlo, no puedo ni respirar.

Pero sigue besándome, y aunque esta es la primera vez, se siente como la recuperación de una memoria olvidada. Mi cuerpo parece decir, Sí, esto, y luego le devuelvo el beso, como si hubiera nacido para estar en sus brazos. Nunca me di cuenta de cuan fuerte me habían herido la culpa y el miedo hasta este momento, cuando se relajan en el aire y vuelan lejos, dejándome sin nada más que este deleite inocente.

Nada.

Mis secretos, mis mentiras. La frágil seguridad de mi familia. Todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro para crear, él lo tirara todo por la borda con ese acto. De repente, sus brazos son una prisión y no puedo soportar el roce de sus labios por un momento más. Me retuerzo para liberarme.

Reacciona después de mí. —Hinata…

Golpeo sus manos lejos. —No —jadeo—. Cásate con mi señorita. O no, si quieres. Pero yo… yo no quiero volver a verte nunca.

Y entonces corro, intentando reprimir mis lágrimas, no puedo dejar que Madre lo hiera.

—Él no recibirá más cartas —le digo Sakura esa noche—. Está demasiado ocupado. Pero va a buscarte en el baile. Creo que tienes una oportunidad.

Por primera vez, mentirle se siente como cenizas en mi boca, haciendo que incluso yo quiera creer mi mentira.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	6. El día del baile

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes . Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**EL DÍA DEL BAILE**

Todo es exactamente lo mismo. Cocinar el desayuno. Lavar los platos. Hornear el pan. Barrer el piso. Arreglar la ropa. La sonrisa de mi madre que se desvanece en el fondo de pantalla por Madrastra.

No, nada es lo mismo. Mis sonrisas y mi sumisión silenciosa, ambas se sienten como una máscara pesada de porcelana; mi cara está siempre tirando de ellos, tratando de tomar otra expresión. Intentando hablar con la verdad, esa que solo tenía a su lado.

Pero niego, aprenderé a usar esa máscara sin esfuerzo una vez más, al igual que aprenderé a dejar de recordar cada palabra que él dijo, cada mirada que me dio, incluso olvidaré nuestro beso. Pero por ahora, me acuerdo de cada momento con él. Más que todo, recuerdo cuando lo empujé hacia atrás, y sus ojos oscuros estaban desconcertadamente llenos de dolor haciendo que yo me sintiera igual de desbastada que él. Desafió a su padre, a sus compañeros, con todo el buen sentido de casarse conmigo. Y yo lo alejé, pero era por su bien, para que estuviera a salvo.

Seguramente, si los dioses no tienen misericordia, va a odiarme ahora. Elegirá a otra esposa, tendrá un heredero y será feliz, mientras que yo solo seré una nube en sus recuerdos. Pero esa idea en vez de reconfortarme logra todo lo contrario, por lo que trato de tranquilizarme.

El día del baile, mi madrastra espera al alba para darme órdenes. No creo que sepa el porqué; sin duda sus órdenes no tienen sentido. Primero tengo que cocinar un desayuno extragrande, y luego me dice que abandone la estufa, porque no hay tiempo. Quiere que esté limpiando toda la casa, como si el Señor Sasuke fuera a venir mañana a tomar el té. Me manda al jardín a recoger ramos de flores para el altar familiar, donde el retrato de Padre se queda junto al hogar de los dioses.

Abruptamente, mientras me apunta con un dedo y me dice que mueva el florero un poco más a la izquierda, ella cae de rodillas y aprieta los ojos cerrándolos en una súplica. Sus cejas se aprietan; sus labios viejos se abren suavemente. Por un momento, a pesar de las líneas que dibujan su rostro cansado, a pesar de todo lo que sé de ella, se ve hermosa. Creo que, talvez sentía por Padre lo que yo siento por el Señor Sasuke.

Mi estómago se retuerce y me aparto, porque no somos nada, nada parecidas y nunca lo seremos. Moriré primero.

Y luego vienen los preparativos del baile. Los vestidos ya están elegidos, arreglados y bordados. Las máscaras, encargadas a un costo feroz, envueltas en papel de seda.

Ino no puede parar de desenvolver la suya pasando los dedos amortiguando todo, en una superficie de oro. Por otra parte, está más tranquila hoy; sigue mirándome y dando una bocanada de aire para hablar, luego se detiene. Creo que siente culpa de que yo me quede en casa, pero por una vez, lo que le digo a mi madre es verdad, Me alegro de que no vaya a ir. Si voy, veré al Señor Sasuke, y entonces. . . quizás él ya me odie y no seré capaz de detenerlo por mí misma, lloraré y le destruiré. O tal vez todavía me ame y no voy a ser capaz de detenerlo por mí misma, diré sí y le destruiré de cualquier manera.

No quiero ceder a él, y no quiero herirlo. Moriré primero.

Me parece que lo pienso mucho últimamente.

Sakura no apareció en todo el día, lo cual no es nada nuevo. Se ha pasado los últimos dos días encerrada en su habitación, probablemente escribiendo todo lo que quiere decir al Señor Sasuke.

Pero luego se hace tarde y es hora de vestirse. Le ato el vestido a Ino, suave como la mantequilla, pálida seda verde cosida con cuentas iridiscentes, y por una vez ella no se ve como una acuarela manchada de su hermana mayor, se ve como una linda mujer joven con derecho propio.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —demanda Madrastra. Ella ha estado observando todo el proceso; no creo que confíe en mí—. Esa chica estúpida ha holgazaneando en su habitación todo el día.

Estoy fijando el cabello de Ino, así que puedo sentir el diminuto encogimiento en sus hombros. —Estoy segura de que solo está practicando sus pasos de baile, Madre —murmura.

—Ella debería ya saberlo. He pasado bastante tiempo enseñándole. Para cualquier hija de nuestra casa, eso debería ser suficiente. —Su voz se redujo a un gruñido—. Por el honor de nuestra casa.

—Voy a ir a buscarla —digo rápidamente, arrastrando el último nudo en el cabello de Ino. Si madrastra habla del honor de nuestra casa, es malo—. Un momento, mi Señora. —Hago una reverencia y salgo.

Tengo que llamar tres veces antes de que Sakura responda. Ella debió de haber estado durmiendo la siesta: está completamente vestida, pero su cabello es un desastre y hay una marca de almohada en su mejilla.

—Sí, ¿quién es? —pregunta.

—Tu madre te quiere —digo—. Es hora de vestirte para el baile.

—Por supuesto. —Los labios de Sakura se aprietan sin color, aunque sus mejillas están rojas, entonces ella me empuja mas allá de si, tosiendo.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación de Ino, Madrastra iba y venía. Deja escapar una risa amarga cuando nos ve.

—Por fin te dignas a honrarnos con tu presencia. —Su voz es dulce y acida.

—Yo estaba… —dice Sakura, con su pálido rostro asustado. Parpadea rápidamente—. Yo sólo estaba. . .

Entonces colapsa, rodando los ojos. Ino y yo estamos con ella instantáneamente. La arrastramos a la cama y aflojamos el corsé. En sólo unos momentos, despierta.

—¿Madre? —dice débilmente.

Madrastra está a un paso, con los ojos muy abiertos, con la boca abriéndose, retorciéndose y cerrándose, como si un centenar de palabras estuvieran luchando entre sí por salir. Ella se ve tan furiosa como mi enfermera.

Sakura se sienta, empujando a Ino así atrás. —Lo siento, Madre —dice ella, con su voz baja y, a pesar de todo, todavía elegante—. No me siento muy bien. . . pero todavía puedo bailar. —Entonces rompe en un ataque de tos.

El rostro de Madrastra se rompe en una dura, máscara de boca plana. Cruza la habitación hacia nosotras. —Tú chica estúpida. ¿Qué hiciste? Sabías que muy fácilmente te pones mal.

—Lo siento —jadea Sakura entre toses.

Hay un golpe en su cara cuando Madrastra la abofetea. Ino grita y yo la llevo fuera, no deseo que vea eso, ya que es una chica sensible.

—Pequeña perra estúpida —dice Madrastra—. Has destrozado todas nuestras posibilidades. ¿Nosotros no significamos nada para ti? ¿Tu familia no significa nada para ti?

Sakura se contrae de nuevo. Es la primera vez que puedo recordar, que ella se ve aterrorizada.

Madrastra se apodera de un puñado de su cabello. —Mírame, niña. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo siento, madre —susurra—. No era mi intención...

Madrastra la sacude como una muñeca de trapo. —Ninguna hija mía sería tan egoísta. Ninguna hija mía. Ninguna. —Su boca tiembla, y luego somete a Sakura contra la pared—. Vete a tu cuarto. Quédate allí hasta que te pudras.

Ino gime, pero tengo mi mano presionando su boca. No hay nada que podamos hacer por Sakura. Nunca hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sakura vacila al ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y asiente fraccionadamente: ella entiende. Luego, con la cabeza gacha, pierde el equilibrio al salir de la habitación.

Ino por poco se escapa de mi agarre, pero le susurro al oído—: La única manera de ayudarla es hacer feliz a Madrastra. —Se va cojeando. Es estúpida, pero no lo sufriente como para pensar que se puede luchar, así que la suelto.

Madrastra abre la caja de máscaras, saca la de Sakura, y la tira al fuego. Ella observa cuando los bordes empiezan a ennegrecerse y a encresparse; luego se vuelve hacia nosotras.

—Ven, Ino —dice—. Vamos a ir al baile juntas, y le demostrarás que eres mi verdadera hija cuando el Señor Sasuke se enamore de ti.

Ino me mira. Sus ojos se abren y se llenan de lágrimas. Pero tira de sí misma con la espalda recta y curva su boca en una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Madre —dice ella—. No puedo esperar.

Cuando le llevo a Sakura un tazón de caldo para la cena, está vacilante sobre sus pies mientras trata de ponerse su vestido.

—Siéntate —le digo.

—No —dice ella, luchando con los botones—. Debo… el señor Sasuke. —Tose de nuevo.

—No va a ser cautivado por una chica que tose en su cara —le digo, agarrando sus hombros y empujándola para que se siente en la cama.

Sakura mira hacia mí. —No entiendes.

—No. Yo no. —Mi pecho se siente lleno de hielo y grava—. Has manejado por ti misma tu enfermedad para ganarlo, pero incluso si él se casa contigo, ¿crees que eso haría que Madrastra te amé? ¿Crees que alguna vez lo haga?

—No —dice Sakura.

Las pocas, silabas se estrellan contra el piso por causa de mi rabia y me deja mirándola como un pez destripado.

—Pero… —le digo, y no encuentro más palabras.

—Madre no puede amarme o amar a Ino otra vez —dice Sakura—. Yo sé eso. Siempre lo he sabido—dice con una sonrisa derrotada.

—¿Entonces por qué? —le pregunto lentamente—, ¿por qué sigues tratando de complacerla?

—Debido a que ella llegó a ser así por mí.

—¿Dejó de amarte porque te amaba?

La boca de Sakura se tuerce en algo parecido a una sonrisa. —No. Se casó con tu padre, porque ella nos amaba y esa era la única manera de mantenernos alimentadas. Dejó de querernos porque hizo un trato con el Señor Benévolo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Debería sentir temor o tristeza de saber que alguien más en la casa se ha arrimado de la misma manera, por negociar con el malvado príncipe de los demonios y gobernante de nuestro mundo. Pero todo lo que siento es una brillante, desesperada exaltación: Ella sabe lo que se siente. Ella sabe lo que se siente.

Ella lo sabe.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto.

—Mi padre murió —dice Sakura, y por un momento deja las palabras quedarse entre nosotros como si fueran la única explicación que necesito. —Él era un hombre rico —continúa Sakura—, pero la forma en que su estado se fue complicando…, todo fue por su primo. Nosotros nos hubiéramos aguantado a vivir de su caridad, a excepción de Madre que se había peleado con él, así que no tuvimos ni siquiera eso. Se casó con tu padre porque era la única manera de mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero ella no podía olvidar a nuestro padre. Al único al que había amado. Se estaba volviendo loca, por el duelo mientras fingía amar a su nuevo marido. Así que ella me lo dijo, y luego me dijo que tenía un plan. —Los puños de Sakura se aprietan—. Ella estaba invocando al Señor Benévolo, y cuando él llegó, ella le ofrecería pagarle con todos sus mejores recuerdos de su primer marido, si a cambio él hacía que amara a su segundo marido y su casa. Y él le concedió el deseo. Ella amaba a su marido y a su casa. Los amaba tanto que no tenía espacio para amar cualquier otra cosa, y cuando él murió, se volvió loca.

Pienso en la manera desesperada cuando Madrastra dice el honor de nuestra casa.

Ella es tan implacable como mi propia madre; debí saber que ella, también, hizo un trato, por amor, por el estúpido amor.

—Y tú crees… —le digo—, que si te casas con el Señor Sasuke, ¿ella será feliz? ¿Es por eso que estás tan empeñada?

Una risa áspera sale de Sakura y rompe en tos. —Oh, ella estaría encantada con tal honor a nuestra casa —dice cuando tiene su voz de nuevo—. Pero no va a hacerla feliz. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerlo. —Me mira, y su rostro ya no desprecia en lo más mínimo—. Pero si puedo casarme, bien puedo conseguir que Ino salga de esta casa. No va a tener que mentir al despertar a mitad de la noche, con miedo a los demonios que finalmente van a arrastrarse fuera de las esquinas y van a venir por ella. No va a tener que pasar sus días de miedo porque finalmente va a ofender mucho a Madre. No tendrá que perder el tiempo preocupándose por ti. Ella va a estar segura, bien alimentada y la gente no se reirá de ella… ella va a poder casarse con alguien amable y ser feliz.

Parece que no puedo moverme. No estoy segura de que pueda respirar. Sabía que mis hermanastras deben haber escuchado rumores de que algo extraño pasaba en los pasillos de los criados, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudieran creer en ellos, y mucho menos darse cuenta de que había demonios en la casa. Podrían ser que casi esta tan asustada de su madre como yo. Que ellas, también, podrían estar escapando desde hace mucho.

—No me importa con quien tenga que casarme —dice Sakura—. No me importa que él me haga sufrir. Voy a hacer que Ino salga de esta casa y de esta horrible vida. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, por lo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Su voz es un hilo áspero, fino y desesperado y totalmente inflexible. Se siente tan familiar como mi propio corazón, haciendo que por un momento empatice totalmente con ella.

Nosotras somos exactamente iguales. Casi exactamente, porque merezco al contrario que ella yo sí que merezco mi destino y no puedo escapar de él. Pero quizás yo sí que pueda salvarla y a Ino también.

—Estás demasiado enferma para bailar —le digo—. Iré por ti. Y esta vez, haré que prometa casarse contigo—le propongo decidida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	7. Una promesa de futuro

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes . Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**UNA PROMESA DE FUTURO**

Así que, por primera vez en nueve años, le admito a mi madre de que hay algo que quiero.

—Madre —digo, de rodillas al pie del árbol tratando de no temblar en la fría briza de la noche—, querida, querida madre, ¿me concedes un deseo?

Dedos sin hueso se deslizan contra mi mejilla. Mi corazón se cierra contra mis costillas; me siento frágil y aterrorizada pero segura como una piedra.

—He cambiado de parecer —digo—. Quiero ir al baile… en un hermoso vestido y una hermosa máscara, al igual que las que solías llevar cuando eras joven. Quiero llegar allí en un hermoso carruaje. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Madre?

Las hojas de los árboles se mueven ligeramente, y escucho una risa débil. Mi garganta se cierra, porque es la misma risa que recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando mi madre estaba viva y bailaba conmigo en el jardín y nunca tuve que temer de ella.

Entonces el aire se llena de vida a mí alrededor. Dedos fantasmales quitan mi capucha y me peinan librándome de los pasadores. Ellos me atraen a mis pies y mi vestido se desprende lejos, pieza por pieza, hilos y trozos de tela tirando de mí hasta que estoy de pie desnuda al crepúsculo con mi uniforme de sirvienta hecho girones alrededor de mis pies.

Sombras jaspean el aire como ramas de árboles fantasmales. Mi cuerpo se estremece instintivamente, pero estoy más allá del miedo. Las miro y no me vuelvo loca mientras lino e hilo, encajes sin huesos nadan en el aire y se envuelven a mí alrededor en un cambio, de enaguas y corsé. A medida que se dibujan los tirantes el corsé se tensa, las sombras parecen prenderse en fuego, brillando con la luz; entonces me doy cuenta de que es hilo de oro, grandes longitudes de este serpentean a través el aire. Es seguido por olas satín dorado, de gasa de color-miel, y pálido, de encaje blanco-oro como la luz de luna. El vestido se teje alrededor de mí en grandes ondas brillantes, y cuando termina, apenas puedo respirar por la maravilla.

—Gracias, Madre —le susurro, y por una vez no estoy mintiendo.

La risa cruje en las hojas; siento un toque en mi mejilla, y luego se inclina hacia mi cabeza para mirar a una de las ramas más bajas, donde una máscara de oro cuelga de una cinta de seda roja.

Cuidadosamente, alcanzo y tomo la máscara, luego hago un nudo en mi cara. Se ajusta tan perfectamente como el corsé, y al igual que el corsé me parece formar otra persona. Una dama. Es la cosa más natural del mundo para hacer una reverencia al árbol, al igual que lo hice cuando era una niña y jugábamos a la corte real juntas.

Desde el otro lado de la casa, oigo el ruido de las ruedas y los cascos de los caballos contra los adoquines.

—Gracias —digo de nuevo, y luego voy a ver mi carruaje.

El palacio del duque es diferente por la noche: pálido, reluciente de luz por miles de velas, parece más como un sueño o un encantamiento de una casa construida en piedra por los hombres mortales.

El patio frontal, sin embargo, es un bullicio completamente humano de asistentes y carruajes. A medida que nos acercamos a lo alto, veo que ellos están checando las invitaciones en la puerta, y por un momento temo que me regresen y Madre se enoje.

Pero entonces mi puerta se abre por un sirviente; blanco y un rostro sin color que no se quedará en mi memoria, un momento después miro hacia otro lado, y él tiene un sobre cremoso en su mano enguantada. Él se lo da a los hombres de pie en la puerta, y se inclinan ante mí, y entonces estoy dentro.

El salón de baile es más glorioso de lo que me atrevo a imaginar: una amplia sala de mármol y dorado, ataviado con cascadas de flores de invernadero vivos de todos los colores. Se arremolinan las damas con sus vestidos igual de vivos a través de la habitación, cada una con un caballero revestido simplemente de negro, como una sombra. Todos ellos llevan máscaras, enjoyadas, pintadas o doradas, collares colgando en cuentas o revoloteando como plumas.

La música termina una pausa, y entonces lo veo: al Señor Sasuke, el único en la habitación sin una máscara, haciendo una reverencia a una dama que bailó con él antes. Su sonrisa es educada y muerta, nada como las expresiones que he visto en su rostro antes, pero se ve realmente guapo.

Luego levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, haciendo que mi corazón lata con desenfreno.

Estoy enmascarada. Él no puede reconocerme. Me digo a mi misma esto mientras camina hacia mí, pero mi corazón todavía sigue acelerado y mi respiración se agita contra los barrotes de la jaula de mi corsé a causa de su cercanía.

Él está a tres pasos. Dos. Uno. Y entonces se inclina hacia mí y me dice—: Señorita. ¿Haría el honor de bailar conmigo?

—Sí —digo, tratando de ocultar mi voz tratando de imitar el seguro y firme tono de voz de Sakura. Yo no soy Hinata la chica que sirve; no soy la hija de mi madre; soy Sakura Hyuga, y voy a explicarle al heredero del duque por qué debería casarse conmigo.

Toma mi mano derecha y empieza a levantarla; por un momento creo que va a besarla, y una punzada de dolor se dispara hasta mi brazo. Entonces me arrastra a su sitio, me hace salir al centro de la sala de baile, y pone su otra mano en mi cintura.

Su tacto es ligero, no es más que el pincel de una pluma contra el muro de mi corsé, pero todavía envía corrientes de calor a mi cara, y deseo…

Entonces empieza la música, y no hay espacio para desear o pensar en nada. Nunca he estado tan agradecida por todas las veces que Ino me obligó a practicar el baile con ella, pero por lo general me tocaba bailar la parte del chico, y por un momento todo lo que puedo hacer es obligarme a mí misma a no pisotear los dedos de sus pies.

Eventualmente se hace más fácil. Con el tiempo me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando a mis pies y perdiendo el tiempo. Levanto la mirada… y él me está mirando silenciosamente, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, pero sin ningún rastro de molestia.

—No creí que vendrías —dice.

—¿Mi señor? —digo sin comprender.

—Después de lo que hice. —Mira por encima de mi hombro, su rostro pálido y decidido—. Creí que nunca volvería a verte de nuevo. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de pedirte disculpas. —Entonces él baja su mirada y se encuentra con mis ojos—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Hinata. Y lo siento tanto.

—Tú. —Me ahogo por el asombro—. Cómo tú… estoy llevando una máscara.

Él sonríe. —¿Creíste que no reconocería tu voz? ¿Tu barbilla o tus característicos ojos perlados? No creo haber visto otros como los tuyos.

Miro hacia abajo y veo mi roja mano estrechada en sus blandos, y suaves dedos. Me siento como una falsificación barata. Delicadamente me hace girar hacia fuera y hacia atrás en un giro repentino. —Tú sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa aquí —dice.

Incluso en unos pocos días, he olvidado lo mucho que él puede ver de mí, todo lo que me hace sentir.

—¿Por qué quieres pedir disculpas? —pregunto tranquilamente. Tal vez, si se siente culpable, puedo hacer que prometa casarse con Sakura para repararlo.

Su sonrisa se desvanece. —Por la última vez que nos vimos. En el parque. Fue… inexcusable que me aprovechara de esa manera. Cuando tu no me habías dado ningún permiso y claramente no tenías ningún deseo, y necesitabas temer el poder de mi posición, además. —Sus labios se presiona juntos un momento y luego continúa—: He sido muy egoísta y estúpido toda mi vida. Pero te prometo que estoy empezando a aprender.

—Oh —digo. Mi cabeza da vueltas cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ese día debe haber parecido a través de sus ojos, porque a pesar de lo bien que me entiende, él todavía no adivinado mi más importante secreto. Sasuke no se da cuenta de mi confusión; se sumerge en las palabras a borbotones, como si no se pudiera detener.

—Y una vez que me di cuenta de cómo te hice daño, supe lo que había errado con Karin. Durante todo ese tiempo ella se culpó por mi corazón roto, porque yo no quería admitir que fui tan ciegamente egoísta, pude besar a una chica sin darme cuenta de que ella lo detestaba. Así que le escribí ayer. Le hablé con la verdad y le dije que lo sentía. Le dije que esperaba que algún día pudiera ganar su amistad de nuevo, pero ella no me debe nada a mí. —Deja salir un respiro—. Me gustaría tener tu amistad, también. Algún día. Si me dejas ganarla de nuevo.

Y yo sé por qué vine aquí; sé lo que debo hacer. Debo ganarlo para Sakura y dejarlo por su propia seguridad. Pero él se ve tan desolado y valiente a la vez, no puedo detenerme por mí misma, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo algo.

—Lo haces —digo—. Tú siempre has tenido mi amistad.

—Gracias —dice, su voz suave e insondablemente agradecido, y no puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar que él este agradecido de recibir tan poco de mí, y las palabras fluyen de mí sin estar tratando, de la misma manera que mis pies están bailando el patrón de la música.

—Fuiste muy grosero —digo—, pero no te odie cuando me besaste. Yo no te odio en absoluto. Yo… —Y entonces, finalmente, me las arreglo para cerrar mi boca traidora, pero es demasiado tarde. Me mira con asombro y un maravilloso deleite, y puede verme. Él sabe lo que quise decir.

—Hinata —pregunta—, ¿por qué has venido aquí esta noche?

Yo sé lo que debo decir. Lo que debería hacer para ayudar a Ino y Sakura de su cruel destino. Pero sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de los míos, su mano está en mi cintura, y la música brillando nos rodea y rodea el salón.

—Quería saber —digo, y mi voz se siente como si viniera a kilómetros de distancia y a la vez desde la profundidad de mis huesos—, si tú realmente me amas. Ese día tú dijiste… Cuando me pediste que me casara con contigo… ¿Eras sincero? —pregunto, pero no responde, haciendo que me ponga más ansiosa. —¿Entonces? —Su boca se curva.

—No. En realidad no.

—¿Oh? —digo, creado un dolor más fuerte que si Madrastra me hubiese dado una buena golpiza.

—Yo no te quiero —dice—. Por lo menos, yo no lo sabía. Pensé que eras… hermosa, honesta, y la única esposa que podría posiblemente respetar. Pero tenías razón, yo no te quiero. Sólo pensé que eras un escape. Y luego te perdí. Estos últimos cuatro días, ¿Cuándo creí que te habías ido para siempre? Cada libro que leí, Me preguntaba qué pensarías de ellos. Cada idea que tuve, quería preguntarte tu opinión. Escuché su respiración a mi lado. Así que supe lo que significabas para mí, y lo que podrías haber sido para mí. Y entonces me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti.

De repente para de bailar y aprieta mis manos, siento como que en cualquier momento puedo desfallecer de felicidad.

—Así que, sí. Te amo, Hinata, hija de no me importa quién. Y lo voy a decir tan a menudo como quieras, a cualquier persona que quieras.

No puedo respirar. Esas palabras son todo lo que quería en el mundo, pero no puedo oírlas. No cuando yo soy la hija de mi madre.

Morirá si él me ama. Morirá si él me ama, me repito constantemente para darme fuerzas.

Va a morir, o de lo contrario va a vivir a mi lado como un esclavo por el fantasma de mi madre, y así como lo de tener hijos esclavos, no voy a hacer eso para él. Voy a morir primero.

Voy a hacer cualquier otra cosa mala primero, antes que verlo sufrir.

—Vas —digo—, ¿vas a besarme?

Sus ojos se abren. Sabe que besarme aquí en público es tan bueno como yo declarándome su novia; que si él no se casa conmigo después, el mundo va a pensar mal de mí sin un propósito y el será un canalla.

Entonces se inclina y toma mi cara entre sus manos y no hay nada, pero nada más en el mundo que el calor de sus labios. Y lo más profundo de mi propia traición.

No puedo soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Rompo el beso. —Prométeme que te casarás conmigo —digo entrecortadamente—. Prométeme que te casarás con la chica de esta máscara, no importa quién sea ella en la mañana.

—Lo juro —dice—. Juro por Zeus y Hera, que no me importa quién eres. Te voy a tener de esposa o no quiero nada.

Me alejo de sus brazos. —Ve a la casa Hyuga mañana. Pregunta por su hija. La única que llevaba la máscara.

Él coge mi muñeca. —Pensé que eras una sirvienta.

—Es una larga historia —digo.

El apretón simple, confiado de sus dedos me hace arder de vergüenza. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. —Te lo explicaré más tarde. —Miento, y luego corro. Me alejo porque siento que en cualquier momento decidiré huir con él, aunque eso nada pueda cambiar, ya que Madre igual nos encontraría.

Cuando llego a casa, Sakura está sentada en la cama, su mejilla se apoya en pared, la luz de las velas brilla en sus ojos medio cerrados.

Me arrodillo a su lado. Mientras se endereza, pone su rostro de nuevo en orden, deslizo mi máscara de oro.

—Lo prometió —digo—, va a venir a esta casa mañana y va casarse con la chica que tenga esta máscara.

Ella me la quita. Su boca se aprieta un momento, y entonces pregunta—: ¿Estás segura? —Con la voz cansada, desconfiar de alguien que ha esperado demasiado tiempo esperando a confiar en la esperanza.

—Lo prometió —le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella toca mi mejilla, como para limpiar una lágrima, pero no hay lágrimas. Sé que no hay lágrimas, porque no hay nadie muriendo. Porque todavía soy, incluso con mi corazón roto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sonreír.

—Buenas noches —le digo, y la dejo para ir a contarle a mi madre la hermosa noche que me dio y cuan perfectamente feliz soy, aunque solo sea una falacia más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	8. La chica de la máscara

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes . Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**LA CHICA DE LA MÁSCARA**

El desayuno es una comida sombría. Sakura esta mejor pero todavía tose, mientras que Ino sólo puede mirar a su plato con cansancio. Madrastra ha olvidado su enojo hacia Sakura, pero sólo porque está demasiado ocupada estando furiosa con la sucia chiquilla malcriada que bailó con el hijo del duque y lo atrapó con su escandalosa mala conducta.

Por una vez, su enfado no me asusta. No me siento asustada en lo absoluto, porque sé exactamente lo que va a pasar: Sasuke vendrá a la puerta, sonriendo e impaciente, y lo traicionaré totalmente. Se esto, y todo lo que siento es un frio, enfermo horror subiendo lentamente por mis pulmones de solo imaginármelo. Pero es por su bien, amarme solo lo mataría.

El timbre suena, haciendo que me encoja por los nervios, mientras mi corazón late a gran velocidad.

Madrastra presiona una mano en su frente. —Hinata, no sé por qué no estás atendiéndola; esta es una casa honorable, no un establo.

Camino a la puerta. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago, mi piel está temblando.

Pienso, estoy salvándolo, pero no es un consuelo en absoluto cuando abro la puerta y él sonríe. Sus hermosos ojos ónix me miran y siento mi pecho arder, trato de imaginármelo siendo atacado por los demonios, de lo horrible que sería que estuviera a mi lado, de la horrible vida que viviría.

—Estoy buscando a la hija de esta casa —dice él, como una broma inocente—. Quien bailó conmigo anoche con una máscara dorada.

—Por aquí, mi Señor —digo, apartándome.

—¿Hinata? —Su frente se arruga, y un escalofrío me recorre: él puede decir que algo está mal.

Mantengo un dedo en mis labios, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego digo—: La familia lo verá en el salón, mi señor. Dígales… exactamente lo que acaba de decir.

La preocupación no se va de su cara. Pero después de un momento asiente y me sigue silenciosamente por la casa. Porque confía en mí y aquello no hace más que hacerme sentir peor.

Lo dejo en el salón. No sé cómo llego de vuelta a la sala de desayuno. Tan pronto como entro, Sakura se tensa.

—El Señor Sasuke está aquí, mi señora —le digo a madrastra—. Quiere verla y a la señorita Sakura.

Las sillas rechinan y repiquetean mientras todas ellas están de pie en un instante.

—Sakura, querida, no debes toser hacia él o te azotare. —dice rápidamente Madrastra—. Te daré un momento para calmarte. Ino, ve a tu habitación. —Ella se va.

Ino mira de mi a Sakura —¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada. Todo. Ve a tu habitación —dice Sakura sin aliento, y escapa a arriba. Ino la sigue después. Luego de unos momentos Sakura baja ruidosamente otra vez; tiene que parar al final de las escaleras por un ataque de tos, pero cuando baja el pañuelo, su cara es la estatua de mármol, perfecta otra vez.

—Gracias —susurra. La máscara dorada esta aferrada a su mano.

No digo nada. Cuando se va, no puedo aguantar; camino de puntillas y me deslizo cerca de la puerta medio abierta.

—Sí —escucho decir a Sasuke, su voz es refinada y desinteresada—, ella es encantadora como los rosados dedos del alba y estoy seguro de que toca y canta también. Pero estoy aquí por su otra hija.

—Se refiere a ¿Mi pequeña Ino? —La voz de Madrastra es como violetas tejidas con azúcar, dulce y delicada y completamente falsa—. Ella es muy joven, pero es un gran honor.

—Un poco más plausible ya que en realidad conocí a la chica —dice Sasuke—. Pero no. Me refiero a Hinata, la hija que mantiene en la cocina. Baja, escuálida, con manos rojas por lavar trastes. Ella estaba en el baile anoche, usando una máscara dorada. Baile con ella, y me casaré con ella.

—No —dice Sakura en su voz perfecta como una nota baja de una flauta de plata—. Usted bailo con conmigo. Use una máscara, y prometió casarse con la que la tuviera ¿Ve?

Hay una pequeña pausa. Luego pasos, y Sasuke tira abierta la puerta. Agarra mi muñeca y me arrastra dentro.

—Hinata —dice él—. Diles.

—¿Decirles que? —pregunto recuperando el equilibrio. No me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara porque siento que en cualquier momento me partiré.

—Lo que hiciste anoche. Cuando bailamos.

Madrastra me está mirando como si fuera una araña venenosa. Sakura no me está mirando en absoluto; sus ojos miran hacia abajo, pestañas perfectamente desplegadas mientras mira recatadamente a la alfombra, una virtuosa y obediente hija esperando las ordenes de una madre que nunca la amará.

Puedo sentir cada uno de los dedos de Sasuke apretados alrededor de mi muñeca. Es loco, pero en ese agarre puedo sentir todo sobre él: la tensión de sus hombros, su triste media sonrisa, sus latidos. Su miedo, furia y su esperanza. Él nunca me tocará de nuevo, no después de esto y el miedo me embarga, miedo de no poder verlo nunca más, pero me contengo, ya que esto es lo mejor.

—Pero nunca baile con usted, mi señor —digo.

Baja la mirada hacia a mí. —¿Qué?

—Anoche —digo en voz baja—. La señorita Sakura me pidió vestirla. La ayude a ponerse un vestido dorado y luego ate la máscara en su rostro. Yo lleve sus cartas a usted, pero nunca fui al baile. Debió haber estado confundido. Quizás el ponche.

—No bebí del ponche —dice él—. Y estabas ahí.

—Ellas se ven muy parecidas, mi señor— dice Madrastra.

—¡Puedo decir la diferencia entre sus hijas, madam!

—Bailó conmigo —dice Sakura suavemente—. Lo prometió. —Su voz es mármol sin vida, y me doy cuenta de que no tiene ninguna esperanza de que este engaño vaya a funcionar, pero ella es como los guerreros de antes: si no puede regresar de la batalla cargando su escudo en victoria, será cargada muerta de vuelta.

—Me contó sobre ello en cuanto llego a casa —digo—. Usted juró por Zeus y Hera que se casaría…

—Suficiente. —Tira de mí fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo. La puerta se cierra de golpe tras nosotros, silenciando el aullido de madrastra.

—Mi señor —digo desesperadamente—. No debería hablarme a solas, sólo soy una sirvienta, ella es su prometida, la beso…

—Calla. —Sujeta mis hombros—. Puedes dejar de fingir.

Aún no está enojado. Todavía cree en mí. Mi garganta duele, pero soy demasiado hábil para llorar.

—No estoy fingiendo —susurro.

—Hinata —dice suave y urgentemente—. No sé lo que te han hecho, y como te han tratado, pero se acabó ahora. No tenemos que hacerles aceptar nada. Sólo ven conmigo, y no tendrán el poder de lastimarte nunca más.

Mi corazón late acelerado, realmente quiero ir con él, realmente quiero despertar cada mañana a su lado, tocas su sedosa melena azabache, ser la madre de sus hijos. Pero no puedo, no puedo por ser hija de Madre, no puedo porque ella me amó demasiado.

—No me han lastimado —digo reflexivamente.

—Pero dijeron que lo harían, si no dejabas que tu hermanastra se casara conmigo.

—Sus manos aprietan mis hombros—. ¿No entiendes? Soy el heredero del duque. Ellas no pueden tocar a mi prometida. Camina fuera de estas puertas conmigo y nunca más tendrás que tener miedo otra vez.

Siempre tendré miedo, siempre temeré, y si algo te llegara a pasar… Primero moriría.

—Quiero que te cases con ella —digo—. Te lo dije y te lo dije, pero fuiste tan estúpido que finalmente tuve que mentirte y hacerte prometérmelo.

Se queda quieto. Sus manos se quedan en mi hombro, pero puedo sentirlo, el momento en que empieza a desear no haberme tocado.

—No —dice él—. Me dijiste que prometiera casarme contigo.

—¡La chica que tuviera la máscara! ¡No importa quién sea ella en la mañana! —Me desmorono. Si tengo que ser cruel con él, seré tan horrible que nunca me volverá a ver o a preocuparse de mi otra vez, solo quiero protegerlo—. ¿De verdad puedes pensar que camine arduamente hasta el palacio y escuche tu quejumbroso día tras día sólo para que así pudiera casarme contigo? Ves cómo casi soy una esclava aquí. Sakura me prometió dinero y libertad si te conseguía para ella. Así que ve de vuelta a ese salón, mantén tu promesa, y haznos a todos felices.

Su rostro está completamente inexpresivo. Convoco la sonrisa que uso para mi madre. —¿No decidiste que te importaba si las chicas que besaste eran felices o no?

Sus manos caen de mis hombros. —Estoy empezando a reconsiderarlo—. No hay ira en su voz y nada elegante, su desinterés defensivo tampoco; solo aturdida y hueca curiosidad.

—Entonces que no te importe —digo—. Cásate con la que prometiste casarte. Ella es bonita y no tendrás que mentirle.

Se me queda viendo. —No.

Pánico pincha mi pecho. —Tú debes…

—Soy el hijo del duque. Estoy muy seguro de que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.

—Aún me mira.

—Si no lo haces —digo desesperadamente—. Les diré sobre Karin.

Se encoje. Luego dice en voz baja—: Diles. —Se da la vuelta, el desinterés está de vuelta en su voz, y sé qué final y completamente maté lo que había entre nosotros—. Me voy a casa. Tú y tu señora pueden quedarse aquí y pudrirse. O tener una fiesta de té. La verdad no me importa.

—Mantendrás tu promesa o Zeus y Hera te conocerán como un rompe promesas.

—Olvidas, madam, que no eres la única con ingenio. —No mira atrás, hacia mí —. Prometí que te tendría o a nadie, y después de esta mañana, con mucho gusto elijo a nadie.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	9. Errores del pasado

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes . Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**ERRORES DEL PASADO**

Él está a salvo. Es todo lo que importa. Me digo que es todo lo que importa cuando la rabia de Madrastra cae sobre mí, como hace estragos en Sakura, mientras que ella nos da bofetadas, nos sacude y nos arrastra por las escaleras para encerrarnos en el sótano.

Sasuke está seguro, y no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos y su voz mientras lo traicionaba, pero él está a salvo. Se alejó de la casa y nunca, nunca volverá a ella, nunca más volverá a mí.

Dedos invisibles acarician mi cabello. Me recuesto, curvo mis labios hacia arriba, y susurro—: Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, Madre.

—¿Qué? —dice Sakura, y me estremezco al recordar que ella está aquí conmigo.

Nunca he estado encerrada en el sótano con nadie antes.

—Dije que estoy tan contenta de que me puedo quedar aquí —le digo—. Hablo con mi madre cada vez que me siento sola. ¿No dicen que los muertos velan por nosotros?

Sakura mira por encima de mi hombro, y luego sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Puedo ver que está adivinando, y temerariamente, sigo diciendo—: Es por eso que siempre estoy alegre. Debido a que ella está cuidándome. Y sé que ella querría que yo sea feliz.

El aire vibra a mí alrededor con una indudable risa afectuosa.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan ligeramente. Puedo ver que está juntando mis sonrisas y los rumores de demonios y da con la verdad, y siento un giro repentino de miedo porque si ella entra en pánico…

Pero ella sólo asiente ligeramente y endereza los hombros. Incluso en cuclillas en el sótano con un moretón en la mejilla, ella se parece a una obra de arte: una princesa de Troya, tal vez, el luto y toda majestuosa entre las cenizas de su pueblo.

Por primera vez, no creo sobre su porte y belleza como una mentira. Ha vivido durante años entre los demonios y las cenizas del amor de su madre sin llorar. Ahora sabe sobre el fantasma de mi madre, y ni siquiera parpadeó.

En verdad, ella es tan valiente como una princesa. Y merece algo mejor que esta casa, pero no puede darselo.

—Lo siento —le digo—, que eso no funcionó.

—Voy a encontrar otra manera de salvar a Ino —dice Sakura, y le creo.

El aire a mi alrededor todavía está frío y húmedo. Me doy cuenta de repente de que mi madre está preocupada; que piensa que yo he estado frustrada, decepcionada. El miedo me pone el corazón desbocado y a mi voz parloteando.

—Pero fue tan divertido —le digo alegremente—. Ver a Madrastra enojada por una cosa tan, tan pequeña. Y entonces ella nos encerró aquí abajo, como si pensara que no lo disfrutaría. Me hace amarla más que nunca.

Sakura encuentra mis ojos. Y entonces ella sonríe, la imagen perfecta de una niña dulce con un secreto feliz. —Ella nunca ha entendido cómo es dulce y tranquilo aquí abajo —dice, con la misma voz elegante, y modulada que utiliza para practicar la toma de una pequeña charla con los invitados que nunca llegan.

Nadie ha conspirado conmigo antes, y es una emoción casi tan deliciosamente embriagadora como decir la verdad.

Nunca voy a dejar esta casa, jamás seré libre, y Sasuke me odiará por siempre. Pero mis ojos se encuentran con los de Sakura, por un momento nuestras sonrisas son casi reales, y un rastro de felicidad se enrolla en mi garganta.

Encerradas bajo tierra, nuestra única luz constante, es el tenue resplandor de una lámpara hermética, es difícil de marcar el paso del tiempo. Pero estoy segura de que han pasado horas hasta que Ino llama a la puerta y dice vacilante—: ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

Sakura, quien se había inclinado dormitando contra la pared, se sobresalta en posición vertical. —Ino —dice ella, y por primera vez escucho la urgencia en su expresión calmada.

—Yo… Madre está encerrada en su cuarto ahora, está hablando consigo misma… voy a dejarte salir.

—No —dice Sakura—. Déjalo. Estamos bien aquí, y Madre se calmará lo suficientemente pronto.

Ella está de pie junto a la puerta, sin tocarla, pero su cabeza se inclina una fracción de anhelo infinito hacia su hermana, y me pregunto cómo en todos estos años nunca he visto el desesperado cuidado en cada línea de movimiento. Vi que ella amaba a Madrastra, tontamente y sin esperanza, pero no de lo mucho que amaba a su hermana.

—Nunca la había visto así —dice Ino.

—Ella siempre está enojada —dice Sakura—, y siempre está bien.

—Ya no está enfadada —dice Ino—. No creo que esté hablando sólo para sí misma. Ella esta... hablando con Padrastro. —Oigo un grito ahogado de vacilación; ella está casi llorando—. Tengo miedo.

—Entonces ve a tu habitación y cierra la puerta —dice Sakura—. Pero Madre no te hará daño. ¿No te das cuenta de que tú eres la favorita en este momento? —Hay un sesgo irónico en su voz.

—Por favor, déjame sacarte —dice Ino.

—No —dice Sakura—. Estoy teniendo una fiesta de té con Hinata y no me pueden molestar. Vuelve mañana por la mañana.

Hay un pequeño golpe que estoy segura es Ino inclinando su frente contra la puerta. —¿Hinata? —pregunta con nostalgia—. ¿Puedo sacarte a ti?

Y yo me pregunto qué está pasando con mi corazón, porque escucho la añoranza en su voz y me dan unas terribles ganas de ir a abrazarla; en su lugar pienso en el aplomo de Sakura, la crueldad de Madrastra, y en mis propios silencios, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ella ha estado esperando que alguien, cualquiera, volteara hacia ella y sonriera.

—Mañana —le digo—. Y entonces todas tendremos el té juntas en el jardín.

La mirada de Sakura se ajusta a mí, pero ella sólo dice—: Sí. Ahora vete.

Con un resoplido y un suspiro, Ino se va. Sakura se queda de pie, mirándome.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —pregunta.

—Voy a tomar el té en el jardín —le digo—. Madrastra no se va a enojar con ella por eso.

—Media bondad —dice rotundamente—, es peor que nada.

He sabido por años que Ino anhelaba ser mi amiga, que le molestaba que sólo obedeciera sus órdenes. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad podría haberle hecho daño. El odio de Sakura conmigo podría tener más de una razón y aunque en el fondo yo de verdad apreciaba a esa pequeña rubia mi miedo por Madre me dejaba ser totalmente sincera con ella.

Por supuesto, eso no importa. No cuando es tan peligroso para cualquier persona amarme. Sakura, por fin, entiende cuánto.

—Sólo voy a verter su té como una hermana obediente —digo—. Y, espero, bailar en su boda.

—Si llega a quererte más —dice Sakura—, ella te va a echar demasiado de menos.

—Va a tenerte a ti —le digo, y por lo que se instaló entre nosotras que voy a ser amable con Ino, pero no la alentaré, y juntas Sakura y yo haremos el esquema de una manera para que puedan escapar, y cuando mis hermanastras se hayan ido, ellas nunca miraran hacia atrás.

Entonces voy a estar completamente sola, a excepción de mi madre y los demonios. Es el final más feliz que jamás podría desear, y pensando en ello ya no me hace feliz.

Pero por ahora, Sakura está sentada a mi lado y acurrucándose contra mi hombro en busca de calor. Por ahora, existe la promesa de té en el jardín y maliciosas medias verdades comprendidas. Por ahora, tengo hermanas, sólo un poco, y eso es demasiado reconfortante mientras me duermo.

Los gritos nos despiertan.

Durante los primeros momentos, creo que es un sueño. Nadie ha sido herido en tanto tiempo. He sido tan cuidadosa. Madre, estoy muy, muy feliz…

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Sakura está de pie, lanzándose contra la puerta y esto es real. Los gritos de Ino son reales.

Ya es demasiado tarde. Nadie nunca se ha curado de ver a un demonio, y mientras pienso esto, los gritos desaparecen.

Si Ino está de suerte, ella está muerta ahora. Mi corazón se oprime de solo imaginármela así.

Pero Sakura todavía está tratando de derribar la puerta, y no puedo estar quieta y ver su desesperación. Juntas empujamos hasta que el viejo oxidado candado cede y tropezamos al pasillo.

Me apoyo en la pared, respirando con dificultad, pero Sakura inmediatamente camina hacia las escaleras. Ella sólo encontrará a Ino muerta… o peor, arañando su cara mientras sus ojos miran en silencio, con agonía incesante. Debo advertirle, pero probablemente lo sabe, y de todos modos, nada va a detenerla.

Yo era feliz, pienso. Siempre estaba contenta con Ino. ¿Cómo puede Madre haberse vuelto contra ella?

Tal vez fue un accidente. Y no importa, porque hay una sola razón para que haya demonios en la casa, y esa soy yo. Con el estómago revuelto, mi boca seca, me tambaleo después de Sakura.

La alcanzo en el segundo piso. La voz de Madrastra se hace eco de su habitación en un nivel elevado, con una perorata quejumbrosa. No suena como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, y empujamos nuestro camino hacia la sala juntas.

—Sakura —dice Madrastra—, tal vez tú puedas hacerla entrar en razón a la niña tonta.

Pero ninguna de nosotras puede hablar.

Porque yo estoy tendida acurrucada a los pies de Madrastra.

En el pasillo del palacio del duque había un espejo, y atrapé una mirada iluminada por velas de mí misma en él mientras caminaba hacia el baile. Es como si esa mirada cayera en el espejo a los pies de Madrastra. Esas son mis delgadas y agrietadas manos; esas son las líneas afiladas de mis clavículas. Así es como los demonios peinaron mi cabello, domando el lío marrón ondulado en bucles y rizos; ese es el vestido de oro brillante que tejieron alrededor de mi cuerpo; esa es la cinta roja de la máscara que me dieron para atar alrededor de la cara.

La niña levanta la cabeza, y esa es mi barbilla puntiaguda, esos son mis labios finos y pálidos. La sangre resume por el lado de su cara desde el borde de la máscara.

—Sakura —susurra con voz ronca en mi voz. Pero la manera en que le da forma a la palabra con desesperada añoranza…

Es Ino, la imagen que tengo frente a mí es Ino.

—La máscara se ha quedado atascada y no se queda quieta mientras yo la rompo —dice Madrastra—. No se ha hecho mucho daño.

La sangre gotea de la cara de Ino al suelo. Una gota. Dos.

—Negociaste con el Señor Benévolo —dice Sakura, con la misma voz sin vida, culta con la que ella dice: Me gusta el clima últimamente.

—Ahora es exactamente la misma chica que era cuando el Señor Sasuke se enamoró de ella —dice Madrastra—. Él no puede dejar de casarse con ella una vez que la máscara sea quitada, pero no dejará de gritar. Lo hice todo por ella y por el honor de nuestra casa, pero es tan ingrata.

Ino se encoge lejos de ella. Pero no corre, porque sabe que sólo haría peor el castigo, y mi garganta se cierra con el horror. Deberíamos haberla salvado antes de que empezara a temblar así.

Sakura inclina la cabeza como si quisiera examinar la habitación desde todos los ángulos. Entonces ella se apodera de mi brazo, y antes de que pueda recuperar mi equilibrio para resistirme, me empuja hacia el armario de Madrastra y golpea las puertas cerradas detrás de mí. El pestillo hace clic.

—¡Sakura! —le grito, pero mi voz es ahogada por la de ella, fuerte y terrible y hermosa.

—¡O Príncipe del Aire y la Oscuridad! ¡O Lenguado-Plateado Impostor! ¡O Suave Señor de toda la Fuego! Déjame hacerte una propuesta.

Y él está allí. Yo no lo veo, la oscuridad es absoluta a mí alrededor, a excepción de un hilo de luz tenue donde las puertas se encuentran, pero sé que está allí por la forma en que el aire se tensa a mí alrededor, la forma en que el frio quema contra mi piel.

—No —dice Ino—, Sakura, no lo...

Al mismo tiempo, comienza Madrastra—: ¿Qué estás haciendo, tú…?

—Silencio —dice el Señor Benévolo.

Y se hace el silencio. No puedo mover mi lengua, ni mis dedos, ni cambiar la cabeza de donde se inclina contra la puerta, porque su poder se ha envuelto a mí alrededor, plantándome en mi lugar hasta que Sakura complete su oferta.

—Entonces —dice después de un momento interminable—. Sakura Hyuga. ¿Estás lista para ser la hija de tu madre?

Su voz no es un rugido aterrador, ni un susurro escalofriante. Es cálido, salado y dulce, como la mantequilla, la sangre y la miel, y la risa se estremece en los bordes de sus palabras.

—Dejemos de irnos por las ramas —dice Sakura. Su voz suena como una estatua de mil años, desgastada y cansada pero erguida—. Quiero que se lleve lo que mi madre le hizo a Ino.

—¿No has oído las historias? Nunca podré deshacer un deseo.

—Entonces —dice Sakura—, déjeme robarlo.

—¿Cómo se imagina que eso funcionará? —pregunta el Señor Benévolo.

Hay un breve silencio. Sé lo suficiente como para tener esperanza de que sea porque Sakura lo está reconsiderando. Ella ya sabe cómo va a funcionar esta oferta. Ha visto a su madre; ella me ha visto. Sabe lo que está llamando sobre nosotros, pero está dispuesta a hacerlo de todos modos.

Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Libera a Ino de esta familia. —La voz de Sakura es baja, deliberada—. Déjela irse saludable y completamente sana, para que no pueda ser atrapada en esta casa de nuevo. Y por mi precio, deme la máscara y el cuerpo que Madrastra le compró. Yo los usare hasta el final de mis días.

El Señor Benévolo se ríe en voz baja. —¿Tu precio será de la mitad de su mayor deseo? Eso es una equivocación inteligente. Pero no es suficiente. Si quieres que te conceda ese deseo, debes pagar con tu vista también.

—Con mucho gusto —dice Sakura.

—Entonces besa mi anillo —dice el Señor Benévolo—, y así será.

Oigo pasos. Un susurro de movimiento. Y luego dice—: Adiós, Sakura Hyuga.

El aire a nuestro alrededor suspira. Me estremezco y grito cuando mi cuerpo me pertenece para moverse de nuevo. Alguien se cae al suelo.

Madrastra habla de nuevo, su voz chillona discordantemente humana—: ¿Qué has hecho?

Hay un poco de ruido jadeante. Como si alguien se asfixia en la sensación repentina de una nueva boca y garganta.

Entonces oigo que Ino dice en su verdadera voz—: ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?

Una voz como la mía dice débilmente—: Soy yo. Sakura. Tú hermana.

—Yo no tengo una hermana. Yo no… Yo no tengo una familia. —La voz de Ino es alta y entrante en pánico—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Ha tomado sus recuerdos. Él la liberó de nuestra familia.

Mi garganta se aprieta mientras empujo la puerta del armario. No sé por qué mi corazón late con fuerza con este horrible sentimiento triste. Ino nos ha olvidado. Ha dejado su estúpido anhelo de ser amada, el deseo idiota que la mantenía atrapada con nosotras. Me debería alegrar.

El pestillo cede y caigo del armario al suelo. Ino se encuentra en la puerta, luchando con Madrastra; cuando me ve, da un gritito y se libera. Sus pasos resuenan mientras huye por el pasillo.

Madrastra se bambolea, luego se sienta en gran medida por Sakura, que todavía está de cuclillas en el suelo.

—Ella no se merecía el honor de nuestro nombre —dice, su voz tranquila y viciosa—. Nunca lo merecerá. Mucho menos esa mocosa. —Ella me lanza una mirada venenosa; a continuación, la mano baja hasta el hombro de Sakura—. Pero tú eres fiel a mí, querida. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para dar la cara a lo que el Señor Sasuke quiere. Tu vendrás conmigo al palacio y…

—No. —Sakura empuja la mano de su madre a un lado. Su voz es baja y sin brillo—. No me casaré con él.

—Harás lo que te digo, jovencita.

—Ino ya no está más aquí para que la proteja, ella ahora es libre. —Los ojos de Sakura están ocultos por la máscara, pero puedo ver el giro de su boca en una parodia de una sonrisa indefensa—. Yo no tengo que hacer nada.

Y me doy cuenta que lo que ella quiere decir sobre no hacer nada más, incluye ni siquiera vivir. Sakura no es tan fuerte como yo. Sé esto, creo que siempre lo he sabido.

Ella puede vivir con el dolor, pero no sin esperanza. No va a sobrevivir a esta pérdida.

Madrastra se apodera de los lados de la máscara y lanza a Sakura hasta sus rodillas, dibujando un grito ahogado de dolor de su garganta.

—Tú eres mi hija —dice ella.

—Estás muerta —dice Sakura—. Moriste hace siete años. Al igual que yo.

Estoy en silencio. Soy papel tapiz. Estoy sonriendo. Soy exactamente la misma que en cualquier otro momento en el cual Madrastra nos ha retado, pero me siento como que estoy hecha de telarañas y vajilla rota. Porque recuerdo cruzando mis ojos con los de Sakura en el sótano y la voz de Ino por la puerta, la promesa del té en el césped, y solo ahora me doy cuenta que las amo. Ahora que Ino se ha ido y Sakura se está muriendo, creo que siempre pude haberlas amado, y siempre quería que volvieran a mí. Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Tú moriste muy valientemente —susurra Sakura—. Lo siento, Madre. Debí haberte detenido. Pero tenía miedo.

Madrastra gruñe y la jala por la máscara; la sangre gotea desde la costura donde la carne se une a ella, pero Sakura no hace ningún ruido, excepto pequeños jadeos cortos.

No me muevo. No puedo. Las palabras de Sakura se han envuelto a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome tan rápido como el poder del Señor Benevolo. Las palabras que debería haber dicho hace años, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir: yo debería haberte detenido. Lo siento. Estás muerta.

Mis mejillas están húmedas.

Debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Siempre soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero ahora las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, porque he perdido a Sasuke y mis hermanas, porque han sufrido tanto por mí y ninguno de ellos lo necesitaba. Nadie tenía que sufrir de la locura de mi madre. No si yo hubiera sido valiente o lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir lo que Sakura acaba de expresar.

Por años me había estado dando lastima a mí misma porque no tenía forma de hacer que el espíritu de mi madre descansara. Porque su deber de hacerme feliz nunca estaría hecho. Y me lleve a mí misma cerca a la locura tratando de proteger a la gente de ella. Pero nunca me permití pensar que tal vez debería decirle que descansara. Tal vez debería decirle que su deber estaba terminado, que era el momento para que ella esté muerta.

Tenía miedo de ella, pero también tenía miedo de perderla, incluso a los últimos restos, desesperados de ella. Y ahora estoy llorando y esas lágrimas llaman a los demonios en mi familia.

Me levanto. Mi cuerpo se siente adormecido y hueco, pero no dudo. Agarro el brazo de Madrastra y lo jalo hacia su espalda; se aleja del lado de Sakura y tropieza en la pared junto a la ventana.

—Nos arruinaste —gruñe ella—. Con tu astuta cara, fresca, como si su retrato volviera a la vida. ¿Cómo podría él amarme? ¿Cómo podía amarlo? ¿Contigo allí para recordarnos todos los días que yo era la segunda mejor?

—Lo siento —le digo—. Lo siento. Por favor, deja la casa. Esto ya no es seguro.

—Te gustaría eso, ¿no es así? Ahora que estamos arruinadas, tú nos expulsas. Pero no voy a ser ninguna mendiga. —Ella abre la ventana—. Yo te voy a mostrar cómo la señora de esta casa puede morir.

—¡Madre! —grita Sakura. Me lanzo hacia Madrastra, pero es demasiado tarde: se lanza a sí misma por la ventana, y yo sólo logro llegar a tiempo para ver su cuerpo tendido en el empedrado de abajo, la sangre esparcida alrededor de su cabeza.

Horror se clava en mi garganta. No puedo dudar ahora. Agarro el brazo de Sakura y tiro de ella hacia arriba. —Vamos —le digo, y la saco de la habitación conmigo.

Tropieza y se aferra a mí: ella tiene miedo porque no puede ver nada.

No me gusta que tenga miedo, ahora es mi hermana, mi preciada hermana.

Pero nada importa ahora, excepto el mantenerla cerca de mí, porque puedo ver las sombras arrastrándose y retorciéndose en los bordes de mi visión, y si mantengo a mi nueva hermana gemela lo suficientemente cerca, tal vez mi madre y los demonios se confundirán por tiempo suficiente.

Nos tropezamos en la cocina. Encuentro una lata de aceite y un paquete de cerillas, y luego me arrastro con Sakura fuera de esta, hacia el jardín. Hacia el manzano, cuyas flores pálidas son más brillantes de lo que la luna debe hacerlas, cuyas ramas proyectan sombras más oscuras que la noche. Es hermoso, terrible y hogareño, y me dejo caer de rodillas en medio de las raíces retorcidas. A mi lado, Sakura cae en sus manos y rodillas.

—Madre —susurro—, mi madre querida, has cuidado tan bien de mí. Me has dado todo lo que he pedido.

Las hojas se mueven ligeramente mientras se acurruca a mí alrededor, acariciando mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis brazos. Pongo una mano en la áspera corteza del árbol.

—Por favor, sólo hay una cosa más que quiero. Lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Y esta es mi última mentira. Porque ahora es que me doy cuenta que quiero que se quede conmigo, aún así, siendo un retorcido fantasma cruel sin sentido. Lo he querido, si no más que todo el mundo, más que la vida de mi enfermera, el mayordomo y la camarera. Lo he querido más que a Sakura, Ino y Madrastra. Incluso más que Sasuke. Pero ahora es el momento de detenerme.

—Por favor, muere —digo.

Su frío toque se tensa. Mi corazón late errático en mi garganta, pero derramo mis palabras como si fueran azúcar y crema—: Ya estás muerta, pero has trabajado tan duro y tanto tiempo para mí de todos modos. Por favor, descansa. Por favor, deja este árbol y descansa para siempre.

Espero. Por unos instantes de agonía, su toque no se mueve; descansa frío y pesado como culpa alrededor de mi cuello. Entonces ella comienza a acariciarme de nuevo, al pasar sus dedos sin cuerpo por mi cabello como lo hacía cuando era una niña, y ella me lo desenredaba antes de acostarme.

Tal vez no puede parar. Tal vez no puede entenderme. O tal vez mi verdadera madre nunca ha estado en este árbol en absoluto; tal vez su alma descansa en el Elíseo, y lo que perdura en este árbol no es ni siquiera su fantasma, sólo un idiota torbellino de amor y protección y mío, mío, mío.

Los dedos de Sakura aprietan alrededor de mi mano, humanos y con el corazón roto y cálido.

—Lo siento —le digo a la que era mi madre—. Te amo.

Mis dedos son constantes mientras vierto el aceite por el tronco del árbol, mientras enciendo una cerilla y la lanzo hacia este.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


	10. El adiós que nunca se dijo

**Disclaimer: la obra no es mía sino de Rosamund Hodge, es un adaptación de la saga Cruel Beauty, Gilded Ashes . Pero he cambiado cosas en la historia para que corresponda a las personalidades de los personajes del mundo de Naruto, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**EL ADIÓS QUE NUNCA SE ****DIJO**

El fuego ruge por el tronco del árbol y en las ramas, más rápido incluso que lo que el aceite debe quemar. El calor golpea en mi cara y me arrastra de vuelta a Sakura. Podría correr, pero entonces veo a los demonios, y el terror deja sus raíces en mí. Ellos sangran de las flores del manzano, pequeños zarcillos de sombra negro que se retuercen y ondulan a través del aire como la tinta cae en el agua.

Mi madre los gobernaba, y ahora ellos son libres.

Todavía no estoy loca. Sé que es porque aún no han mirado atrás, pero puedo sentir su atención balanceándose hacia mí. Caigo al suelo, sujetando a Sakura debajo de mí; ella lucha y yo siseo—: No te muevas. —Presiono la mano contra su rostro, sintiendo la máscara, y recuerdo que ella está segura, no puede ver. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados, presiono mi cara en su hombro, y espero.

Su atención se arrastra sobre mi espalda y mis hombros, helado y multitudinario, al igual que los pies de un millar de ratas, como un goteo de un océano de odio alienígena. De repente, me imagino, de pronto sé que más allá de la cúpula del pergamino del cielo espera un abismo de demonios, y mi cuerpo tiembla mientras me pregunto si el cielo se desgarrará como papel mojado y dejará que fluyan a través de él.

Madre, quiero llamar, madre sálvame, pero mi madre está dos veces muerta y no me puede proteger más. Las lágrimas se escurren de mis ojos, lágrimas de hielo que no pertenecen a mí, y sé que aunque no vea a los demonios, su constante y rápida presencia pronto triturará a través de las últimas paredes de mi mente.

Debajo de mí, Sakura se estremece y sus manos aprietan alrededor de mis brazos, muerdo mis uñas lo suficientemente profundo para sacar sangre, que aún no se ha vuelto fría. Está desesperada, humana y mía, y en la locura que nos rodea, que es el único punto. Pero no es suficiente. No es suficiente.

Y entonces algo se extiende sobre mí, como una manta suave o un repentino silencio. Puedo decir que los demonios están todavía en algún lugar cerca, pero ya no están escarbando en mi mente. Tal vez han cambiado su atención. Quizás los últimos restos del fantasma de mi madre están inclinados sobre mí como yo me acurruco encima de Sakura en desesperación, incompleta protección.

Sea lo que sea, es suficiente. El pánico recorre mi cuerpo, siento a Sakura aflojar debajo de mí. De lo que parece ser una distancia muy lejos, oigo los accidentes y el rugido de las llamas. Pero estamos a salvo, y en los brazos de la otra nos quedamos dormidas.

Me despierto fría y rígida. Es la hora fría y gris antes del amanecer. Las aves empiezan a cantar; el olor del humo es pesado en el aire. En algún momento, durante la noche, me di la vuelta fuera de Sakura; ella se acuesta a mi lado ahora, sus espumosas faldas doradas repartidas por el césped, su máscara de oro brillando débilmente en la luz tenue.

Me siento y recupero el aliento. Toda la casa es una ruina humeante. El techo se ha derrumbado; vigas y ventanas rotas destacan desnudas contra el cielo pálido. Doy la vuelta al otro lado y veo el árbol de mi madre también destruido: el tronco sigue en pie, aunque negro carbonizado, pero sólo unas pocas cepas retorcidas sobrevivieron de sus ramas.

Oigo un paso por detrás de mí.

—Buenos días, Hinata Hyuga —dice el Señor Benévolo.

El miedo chispea a través de mi cuerpo, chasqueando mi espalda recta y por primera vez me permito sentir odio, odio por ese horrible ser que ha causado todas estas desgracias.

—Buenos días —le digo sin aliento.

No miro hacia atrás.

Se ríe en voz baja. —No soy ese tipo de demonio. Puedes mirar en mí y no volverte loca.

—Teniendo en cuenta el historial de mi familia, no estoy tan segura de eso.

—Es cierto, hicieron algunas ofertas muy interesantes. ¿Te gustaría ver si lo puedes hacer mejor?

Suena como si fuéramos todas las mariposas fascinantes puestas en tarjetas para su diversión. Sin duda, para el príncipe de los demonios, eso es todo lo que la vida humana podría ser.

—¿Es por eso que viniste aquí? —pregunto—. ¿Para coleccionarnos?

—No —dice—. La muerte final de tu madre dio a conocer los demonios que había puesto en su cuidado. Ellos son lo que he venido a recoger. Pero siempre tengo oídos para los necesitados. Dime, Hinata Hyuga. ¿No hay algo que deseas más que nada en el mundo?

Mi garganta se aprieta con angustia, y creo que por fin entiendo a mi madre. Porque hay cosas que quiero tan mal. Quiero encontrar a Ino, donde quiera que haya huido, y devolverle la hermana que siempre ha adorado. Quiero sanar la vista de Sakura y retirar la máscara y su falsa forma, para que ella pueda pasar un día en la libertad.

Quiero, quiero demasiado deshacer el daño que le hice a Sasuke, y sanar la amargura que se infectó en su corazón durante años, quiero volver a su lado, quiero verlo, más que nada en el mundo, pero sé que él me odia y que nunca más seré capaz de ver sus hermosos ojos ónix.

Mi madre sabía que los deseos siempre se compran con el dolor. Ella pensó que podría protegerme del precio, pero estaba equivocada. Tal vez podría hacerlo mejor.

Quizás podría trabajar mi trato con el cuidado suficiente para que nadie que amo pagara. Pero alguien lo haría. Y sé una cosa que mi madre nunca hizo. Sé lo que es vivir cada día y cada hora por los frutos de algún otro desgraciado. Para ver a la gente sufrir y saber: Ellos sufren porque soy amada.

No les haría eso a los que amo. Por nada en el mundo entero.

—Hay un montón de cosas que quiero —le digo en voz baja y deliberadamente—. Pero creo que voy a mantener lo que tengo.

Y él se ha ido. Me siento en una relajación repentina del aire. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro y subo con rigidez a mis pies. Sakura todavía está dormida; Voy a tener que despertarla pronto, y entonces...

Entonces tendremos que encontrar nuestro camino en el mundo sin familia, sin dinero, sin ayuda. Trato de imaginar los días venideros, y no es el miedo de la ruina que hace que me duela el pecho; es el miedo al inimaginable vacío con cada parte familiar de la vida que se ha ido. Nunca pensé que la libertad se sentiría tan parecida a la pena.

Y ahí es cuando veo a Sasuke paseando por el lado de la casa. Está pálido y un poco inestable en sus pies; cuando me ve, se queda por un momento convencido de que no soy real.

—Hinata —dice, y luego los dos estamos corriendo el uno al otro, y un momento más tarde estoy en sus brazos. Me está apretando con tanta fuerza que apenas puedo respirar, pero no importa, porque él regresó, aún si me odia, lo que importa es que en este momento él está a mi lado, junto a mi.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando por fin me suelta—. Volví, vi la casa. Pensé que estabas muerta. —Ya no me está apretando contra su pecho, pero tiene una mano en mi cintura y otra ahuecando mi barbilla, y me estoy agarrando de sus brazos a cambio.

No estoy segura de que voy a ser capaz de dejarlo ir de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —le digo—. De verdad.

Y por primera vez, esas palabras son la verdad.

—Encontré a tu hermana —dice—. Ella estaba vagando por las calles. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Si no la hubiera encontrado en el baile…

Me estremezco de miedo y alivio a la vez. Si no recordaba esa breve introducción, él no habría sabido de ella, y aún estaría vagando. Podría haberse perdido para siempre.

—Gracias —le susurro.

—La llevé al palacio. Ella no está herida de otra manera, pero no podía decirme lo que pasó, y cuando volví, la casa estaba en llamas. Nadie podía acercarse. Pensé que estabas muerta.

—Mentí —dejo escapar—. Cuando te dije que yo no te amaba. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —dice—. Supe en cuanto me tomó dos minutos para pensar en ello. Estaba en mi camino de regreso a su casa cuando encontré a Ino. Iba a sentarme en la puerta del hotel y esperar el tiempo que te tomará decirme la verdad. E iba a decirte cuánto lo sentía por todo lo que he dicho…

Entonces me dejo llevar por los brazos, por lo que puedo tomarle por el cuello y tirar de él en un beso.

—Ese es tu castigo —le digo cuando nuestros labios finalmente se separan—. Tienes que dejar que te bese todo lo que quiero.

Se ríe. —¿Eso quiere decir que has decidido casarte conmigo?

—Sí —le digo, y pasa un rato antes de que hablemos de nuevo.

Finalmente lo tomo de la mano y lo traigo de vuelta hacia el manzano en ruinas. —Necesito que conozcas a mi otra hermana —le digo—. Correctamente, esta vez. La quiero mucho, y tú vas a ayudarme a cuidar de ella.

—Si ella puede hacer que admitas que la amas —dice—, debe ser muy…

Entonces ve a Sakura y se detiene.

—¿Sabes —dice después de un momento—, que tu casa se vuelve más extraña cada vez que la visito?

Me río con voz temblorosa. —No has oído ni la mitad.

Pero ahora puedo decirle. Ahora puedo hablar con él día tras día y no tener miedo.

Puedo hablar de todo el mundo, si quiero.

Y cada palabra que diga será verdad, porque ahora puedo empezar de nuevo, junto a él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer, dejen un reviews sobre esta fantástica adaptación, ejejje que creída XD**

**Ya no leemos :D**


End file.
